


Attack of the Horny

by Aravas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Gen, Jaune is a cosmic plaything, Marathon Sex, Mating Press, Multi, Salem is fucking bored, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Horny (Grimm), as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-04-12
Packaged: 2021-04-25 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravas/pseuds/Aravas
Summary: Salem got bored one day and created a tiny cupid-like creature to cause some mayhem. Though it would go through a test run first, during which she found a nice main test subject...
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee
Comments: 70
Kudos: 416





	1. The test run

**Author's Note:**

> People over at ff.net know me already as "that idiot who just said 'fuck you' and gave Jaune half the female character sheet as a harem"  
This is basically my first smut fic and one of a variety of ideas i have in store.  
I'm sorry.

Within the deepest depths of the Grimmlands, where no sane human or faunus would tread, lies a castle. Far away from all civilization resided the queen of all Grimm, the immortal Salem.

  
And she was currently bored out of her mind.

  
One can only plan the downfall of humanity for so long in a day before going nuts and thinking of insane things like bewinged Beringels, which would look silly.

  
Or thinking about people trying to make Grimm with genitals a thing.

  
Boy, was Salem happy to eradicate that particular village.

  
Regardless, she felt like messing with Ozma today. Not really in the way of “kill your entire school” but rather “make your day miserable”.

  
Now how would she do that?

  
Salem got to work. Taking a bit of Grimm essence and forming it with practiced ease into the desired shape. Kneading and almost massaging it, making it seem like she was baking something.

  
Then again, what she wanted was something rather small. Not overly complicated or intended to kill. Something like The Apathy.

  
Soon enough, it was complete. Small and humanoid with wings and a bow and arrow, it stood with a mask and burning red eyes before her. Its arrow would cause lust to be amplified by...a lot.

  
She just needed to hit some female close to him with it – perhaps a student – and watch the consequences unfold.

  
Was it evil? Of course it fucking was, but she didn't care a bit.

  
Now the only thing to do would be is to take The Horny for a spin. All she needed was a “volunteer” as a test subject…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life as a bandit was no cakewalk. Nobody had ever suggested so. After all, you had to rely on scavenging and pillaging to survive out in the wilds.

  
No one ever said being a bandit was honorable.

  
Raven did what she did to survive. To keep safe and combat the darkness her own way, away from Ozpin. She lead the tribe solely for her own ends. That didn't mean she wouldn't occasionally sneak off to where her daughter was.

  
She could be blamed and hated all she wanted. If it meant keeping her family out of Salem's crosshairs, she would do it, even if it meant sacrificing the first relationship that ever meant something to her, with potentially no hope of salvaging it.

  
No use crying over spilled milk, though. She had to look after her own. Flying to Beacon was an easy task if you could shapeshift into a corvid. It was even better to keep hidden. After all, no one would suspect a random raven to be the Raven Branwen.

  
Except for stoners, maybe. And she sure as hell didn't fear them.

  
Regardless, she had just arrived in Emerald Forest, briefly changing out of her bird form to stretch a little. One wouldn't suspect to get tired of being a bird all the time, but it just was immensely inhibiting and you just can't quite appreciate having opposable thumbs if you are human your whole life.

  
This time though, Raven's stretching was interrupted by a rather odd creature, staring blankly at her. It looked like a small child carrying a bow…

  
The raven-haired bandit chieftain stared blankly back at the creature, utterly bewildered at its appearance.

  
Before she could react to it and slice it apart, the beast fired faster than she could look before diving away.

  
Raven was angry at herself. She had just been shot by some damn arrow! Even if-

  
Wait, why didn't it hurt at all?

  
Scratch that, where was the arrow?!

  
And why…

  
Why oh why did she feel so horny?!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Beacon, one Jaune Arc was walking around aimlessly while pondering, enjoying the calm weather and the pleasant breeze of the vacant gardens.

  
His personal mission of wooing Weiss Schnee was pretty much unsuccessful, and more and more he got that she wasn't just playing hard to get.

  
The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. She was his first crush, at least the first one he actually bothered to ask out.

  
Repeatedly.

  
Because he felt like he had to be persistent because he had heard of women playing hard to get because they liked to be chased and desired. Yet all he achieved was to get her constantly angry at him and being talked about behind his back. Yeah, it was for the best to just leave it for, well, perhaps a day?

  
Yeah, a day or two of not pestering her, then apologizing for being overly persistent. Maybe offer to start anew? Or wait for the offer to be extended?

  
As he mused over this and that, he didn't notice a black bird descending upon the gardens. The bird disappeared mid-flight and transformed into a woman instead. None of this got the blonde's attention, as he was in his own mind right now.

Raven, meanwhile, was breathing heavily on the grassy ground. The heat coursing through her body was growing more and more unbearable. The more she heaved, the more it seemed to spread and intensify. It was maddening.

  
She barely, and only on pure instinct, went to Beacon; a desperate and unconscious attempt of seeking relief led her here. The fact that she found a young man all alone was quite fortunate. Give him a quick time of his life, hope the heat passes, then piss off.

  
That was the plan.

  
“Hey.” No answer. The guy was holding his chin, walking around, when he turned a little and his gaze fell on her.

  
Raven was taken aback, even more than he was at the sudden arrival. 'Tai?' she thought. The young man looked much like her ex, except without the confidence and the bulging muscles. Whatever this boy had was hidden beneath jeans and that hoodie of his. Speaking of clothes…

  
“I need your help,” she got out, her voice deep and husky from the sheer lust within her. The more she looked at this boy, the more he appealed to her.

  
“Wha-what?! Who are you, and how did you get here?!” His voice was squeaking a little, still more boy than man. It didn't matter, he looked at least familiar, and right now, Raven took what she could get.

  
So she pounced on him.

  
The boy didn't see it coming, letting out a surprised gasp as the bandit tackled him and was now on top of him, peering down into his eyes.

'Why does she look familiar?' he thought.

  
“I need your help, boy,” she reiterated. Her voice sounded silky and sexy to his ears; the woman's red eyes boring into his.

  
“W-w-with what?” Better comply with the weird scary sexy lady.

  
“This,” was all the answer he got before she captured his lips. She used his shock to pry open his mouth with her tongue, probing, then outright cleaning his mouth. Her tongue was dancing, then wrestling with his, then dancing against his flesh again. Her every move was laced with some sort of hunger, a need that had to be sated.

  
The woman's hips ground into his as she got more and more into the lip lock. Jaune had barely any choice besides fighting back, in a sense. His tongue started to move against hers, granting him a hum of approval from her as her appendage moved against his. Both of them intertwining, swapping their spit as their breathing synchronized and deepened. Raven was now simply pressingh er crotch as close as she could against his while wiggling, getting more and more impatient. The MILF had to hand it to him, inexperienced he may be, but he learned fast. He slowly but surely learned how to move his tongue and how to really get her going. More and more he leaned into their exchange, slowly taking charge.

  
Raven liked that. A lot. She rewarded him by wiggling more in his lap and starting to guide his left hand towards her breast.

  
She broke off for the briefest of seconds. “There,” she whispered. “Massage. Caress,” she commanded next. “Today's your lucky day, cherry boy.”

  
Jaune briefly wondered what that meant, his brain not quite caught up, but was growing mesmerized by the flesh beneath his fingers as his hand pressed into it. He complied, getting needy moans from her as she moved to capture his mouth again. As their tongues wrestled once more, he massaged her flesh through the fabric as he grew a little impatient. So he used his other hand and pulled on her clothes to access the bare flesh beneath and amplify the experience. A few gentle pulls and some help from the woman on top of him and her whole chest laid bare for him to see. Two beautifully sculpted hills of pale flesh, heaving up and down with her breath.

  
“Like it? Have a taste before we go to the main course,” she demanded and pulled his head towards her. His lips captured a nipple, causing a low moan of approval from the raven-haired minx on top of him.

  
She hummed and moaned a little while writhing on top of him as he resumed his ministrations in full. Jaune worshiped the bare chest before him, caressing the breast unoccupied by his mouth with his hand and gently teasing the nipple with his fingers.

  
“A little harder,” she growled. “Make me feel how much you want me.”

  
The blonde complied by pressing his crotch into hers from below while biting softly down on her breast and grabbing the other. She howled and ground into him, right before pushing him down onto the grass again.

  
“I hope you're ready.” Her hands reached below the robe she wore and pulled it apart, revealing her soaked red panties. They came off quick, laying her glistening pussy bare. The hair around it was well trimmed, down to a small tuft above her lower lips, only serving to enhance the picture of maturity and sexiness Jaune already had of her.

“Your turn.” Raven impatiently fumbled with his two belts, grumbling about how and why someone needed so many.

  
The answer, quite literally, ended up slapping her face.

  
Delicious ten inches of dick, as she eyeballed, towered from his crotch upwards. Swollen, almost painfully so, and the reveal and feel of her breath on him made the boy below her gasp and lightly thrust upwards out of instinct. He was low on patience.  
'Good. So am I.'

  
With a swift movement she hovered above him, lining herself up and looking at his face. He looked like Tai, but he was not him. He was more innocent and less tan. Less confident but no less gentle and full of heart he had to be.

  
She asked for help, and she got it in form of sex.

  
'We need to clarify things afterwards.'

  
Forgoing any patience and wait as another wave of agonizing lust rolled through her, the swordswoman lowered herself onto him.

  
'Yes! It's been too long!'

Jaune gasped as he was engulfed in the warm and wet embrace of a woman's sacred parts. It was foreign, but incredibly nice. Couple that sensation with the low moan of the woman above him and his whole body tingled in immense pleasure.  
“Aah,” she breathed. “You're quite big, boy.”

  
Well, that was nice to hear.

  
“I hope you can keep up with me. It's been a while for me, too.”

  
So she began. Lifting herself up and down, the wet friction was an incredible sensation for them both. Jaune could only hold on to her hips as she speared herself onto him again and again. The woman muffled her moans, probably self-conscious about them or…

  
Wait, shit, they were out in the open!

  
The panic obvious in his expression, the woman seemed to decide distracting him by capturing his lips and tongue again as she rocked on top of him. Jaune quickly complied, even letting his hands roam over her form, from her uncovered breasts over the hips that barely held on to that odd outfit she wore to her supple ass, massaging both cheeks as he leaned upwards to catch one of the swaying breasts with his mouth and bite down gently on the nipple.

Raven didn't see her orgasm coming; it caught her off-guard and rocked her whole body. The boy, sensing her ecstasy, thrust up into her fervently, almost desperately, which only prolonged her shivers and, ultimately, helped him release his load.  
She panicked only briefly, reminding herself that it was a safe day today. It was for the best, as she felt quite the load pooling in her depths while the boy thrust some more and moaned in release.

  
“Ah, that felt nice,” she commented almost offhandedly. “You did...well?”

  
She hadn't intended to make it sound like a question, but the fact that the Tai-lookalike was still hard inside of her surprised her. Even more so when he took charge and pushed her down onto the grass, reversing their positions.

  
He panted as he looked into her eyes. “You want me to take charge?” His expression was full of lust and desire, but also with some adoration in the mix. She reminded herself that she likely was his first.

  
Well, damn. Pushing her buttons like that deserved a reward.

  
“Go on,” Raven purred.

  
He thrust into her, shoving it all in in one go. She gasped and was pleasantly surprised that the boy didn't overdo it and just jammed it all in. He had aimed right for her sweet spot, making her moan as he hit that one spot repeatedly with his thrusts increasing in speed and ferocity. He pulled a little on his pants, which were too close to his hips to be comfortable to have proper sex in, and pulled them down to his knees, giving him the access to her skin he craved.

  
The young man above her was a creature driven by lust now. Frankly, so was she. Raven hadn't noticed that the effects had already disappeared after one round of coitus, but she didn't care. He proved more and more of a stud. He gently nibbled on her neck, dominating her, taking what was his, conquering her with his every thrust making her wetter and wetter as he took her in a bona-fide mating press.

  
Raven wanted to scream in pleasure so badly, but couldn't. The danger was too high, so she resorted to kissing him and moaning into his mouth. Her control regained, she could finally decide when she wanted to cum.

  
Which, coincidentally, was exactly when he came into her without warning.

  
'That's a good stud, just enjoying what was already his, damn the consequences, just mark me for good!'

  
She came hard as another load pooled into her, her moans muffled by his mouth as he fucked her balls deep and just let it all go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the haze dissipated and he was clear of mind again, Jaune questioned everything.

  
'Did that really just happen?! Why did I cum inside; she's gonna end up pregnant! What even is her name?! And how the hell was that helping?!'

  
Raven, seeing his inner turmoil clear on his face, simply tapped his cheek.

  
“You know you can get off me now right?” Her tone wasn't harsh, but amused by his absent-mindedness. Quickly he shot up and pulled out of her, letting two large loads flow out.

  
“My, if it weren't a safe day today, I would have gotten pregnant from this.” Raven was genuinely impressed, even more so when she saw that her stud was still hard as a rock.

  
“It's a real shame that I can't stay,” she murmured. Then a genius idea struck her. Was it somewhat risky? Sure, but fuck if she didn't do it.

  
“Gimme your scroll.”

  
Jaune just numbly obliged, happy that she was neither mad nor knocked up. She saw her fumbling around on them both, then swiftly looking to him. “What's your name?”

  
Right, there was that issue. Was that how a one-night-stand felt like? “Jaune.”

  
“Raven,” she curtly replied before handing him his scroll back. “Don't tell anyone about this and...” Her whole expression changed from serious to mischievous, which really reminded him of someone he knew. Why couldn't he put a finger on it, though?

  
“And?”

  
“And we'll stay in touch for an occasional booty call.” The MILF winked at him before standing up, fixing her clothing and transforming into and actual raven to fly off.

  
Jaune knew what just happened. He lost his virginity to a smoking hot older woman who could turn into a bird.

  
Shame that no one would believe him.


	2. Stress relief needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune tries to make sense of his situation as the Horny claims a new victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the hang of editing this.

Jaune was unsure regarding what had happened just fairly recently. Now bereft of his not-so-vaunted virginity and a contact with a name richer – for potential booty calls – he was traversing through the hallways of Beacon once more.

This time, he had another purpose. First, he went through here to think, now he was on his way to report to Miss Goodwitch. After some reflection, he decided to get some tips for training and, perchance, strategies from the deputy herself. After all, hey, new day, new him! No more chasing after Weiss, no more being weak, no more being scared of some dude with a compensator for a weapon!

That and it would make an excellent excuse to avoid Nora and, potentially, all of team RWBY, because he was not quite prepared for the questions just yet…

Oh, and he had to inquire if there was some sort of weird, crazy Grimm or something that could make people feel horny. Truth be told, Jaune felt that there was something off about Raven when they first met. The fact that they only met mere minutes, or maybe an hour, ago notwithstanding, he was virtually certain that women don't just randomly fling themselves towards the nearest guy, even for a quick fuck.

So he was off to, somewhat stealthily, inquire about that as well.

Lucky him, Goodwitch was within her office. The lady, as beautiful as ever in spite of her constantly stern visage, was surrounded by virtual mountains of paperwork, with only an open window to ventilate her now stuffy office. One had to pity her.

“Ms Goodwitch?” he tried meekly, gaining her attention. Her green eyes sharp as always, yet not seeming to stare right through him this time. “Mr Arc? What brings you here?”

“I, erm...” he fumbled, which only served to further her impatience. “I wanted to tell you about something and, well, more like...”

“Do get to the point, Mr Arc. I'm quite busy,” she sighed wearily.

“Well you shouldn't be.”  
A mix of incredulity and anger marred her face. “Elaborate, if you would.” Any wrong answer would be replied to with detention, he was sure. So he had to elaborate on something he wasn't even sure of being capable of existing.

“There should be computer programs for that,” he tried.

“There aren't any.”

“Well, then I can ask someone to do so.”

Disbelief replaced her anger. “You can?”

“My sister-in-law. She's good with computers. I can ask her.”

“Please do.” Glynda reclined in her office seat. She anticipated he make that call now, it seemed.

“Well, er, she lives in Argus and is probably at work right now so...”

“Will that be all?” she cut him off.

“Well, no, but I wanted to ask you...what is that?”

Jaune was rather distracted by a peculiar creature sitting next to the window, looking weird and- oh crud it has a bow.

“What?” She turned, following his gaze only to catch sight of the creature of Grimm as well, just as it made to fire an arrow towards her. It connected and disappeared soon after, bypassing any aura she had like the stinger of a Rapier Wasp, only for the shooter to fly off.

“Crap! Ms Goodwitch, are you alright?” She most certainly was not. She felt strange and...hot.

_She felt like she was on fire_.

“wh? What?”

Incredible worry now flooded Jaune. His teacher had just been hit by a weird flying Grimm with who knows what kind of ability! What could its effects be, was the question of the moment now. Did it make her fly into a rage? Suddenly act slovenly? Reverse her whole personality? Turn her into a toddler?

The last option would have been funny and adorable, the first would be pants-shittingly scary and the second one would be at least fascinating to observe, Still, these were not some things Jaune wanted to happen at any rate.

But alas, nope. Fate, in it's indescribable and opaque sense of humor, had decided to make things really interesting and have him star in what could very well be a porn plot, for Glynda Goodwitch sat in her office chair, panting heavily and with a stare that had his pants feel awfully tight.

“Miss...Miss Goodwitch?” Jaune felt awfully familiar with these symptoms. Didn't Raven have the same ones? “Are you alright?”

His answer came in the form of more erotic panting and a viciously lustful expression in her eyes. “Mr Arc...what that thing did...I don't think…” She breathed a little harder now, brows furrowing as her thoughts seemed to veer off into a territory she didn't want them to go to.

“um...” Jaune was nervous. Was that really happening right now?

“Mr Arc...” Her fingers played with the buttons of her blouse as she stood up. “What is about to happen will _not _leave this room. We will not speak of this again after this. We will not repeat this. We will take this secret to our graves.” What she said was slightly undermined by the fact that she panted like the bitch in heat she was certainly feeling like right now. Jaune, who himself was feeling the sexual tension really bad right now could only nod along.

“Good.” With that, Glynda discarded her blouse to reveal her black lace bra cupping her shapely and large breasts, only for her to throw away said bra as well, unveiling stiff nipples and her areolae, which were about the diameter of an average deodorant spray can.

Overall, Jaune was looking at something he would very well consider complete beauty.

Gulping, the student closed the distance to his heavily aroused teacher, planting a kiss on her collarbone before his hands touched upon her mounds. They felt like doughy marshmallows.

“You must be enjoying this,” she mumbled through her more and more labored moans. Jaune had to nod, unable to lie. “Of course. Everyone seems to stare at them...”

He looked into her eyes, and beyond that lust, he saw reluctance born out of resignation. Suddenly, the student felt like cheering up his teacher, by proving her wrong.

“Well, they are pretty sizable, but...” He just had to tell the truth. “Honestly, I prefer your eyes.”

That seemed to lighten up her gaze. “My eyes?”

“Yeah.” He gently massaged her heaving breasts. “They seem to glitter every so often. And, I mean...” He struggled with a more flowery expression that could be applied, but ultimately went with: “You're beautiful all around, but that's not why you're my favorite teacher.”

That caught her off guard. “Your favorite teacher? You must be just saying that...”

“I'm not,” he admitted. “You're just looking out for me in your own way, making sure that we all strive to be the best we can be. Sure, you're strict, but without that, we'd die earlier.”

It was certainly not a conversation to be had whilst you were fondling the boobs of your beautiful teacher, but it served its intended purposes. One, to show genuine appreciation for her work. Two, to relax her, at least a bit.

Glynda's expression softened considerably as she leaned a little into his touch. Her panting increased as Jaune now focused a little more on her nipples, pinching them slightly and gently pulling. The teacher's moans escaped her, unable to withstand the pleasure, which wass stoked by the fire she felt all over. Soon, soon, if only-

“Mr Arc,” she whispered. “Could you...”

Her hand trailed down to her pencil skirt, unzipping it and letting it fall, revealing her pantyhose-clad legs in all their glory. His gaze fell onto the heavenly sight, vaguely hearing her plea, yet understanding fully. He sank to his knees, the young knight tugging the fabric downward to reveal her legs in all their beauty.

Though the prize was hidden behind a pair of black lace panties, hugging her form and emanating a heady scent. That alone nearly sent him into a frenzy, but patience had to be exercised. Gently pulling the panties down as well, Jaune now had a look on Glynda's pussy. Glistening lips with a tuft of blonde hair above, crowning her muff.

His patience ran out and he dove in, gorging himself on her pussy juice. His teacher could only gasp, then moan and writhe under his spirited assault on her honeypot.

To her, it was a strange, but not at all unpleasant sensation. He kissed her lower lips, trailing his tongue along them and playing with her clit. Glynda whimpered, actually whimpered at those sensations, making her horny beyond the effects of that alien Grimm. She couldn't help it, it felt so good and it had been far too long.

She didn't want to think about that. She only thought of her student servicing her-

She came. Her juices erupted out of her with a yell and her moans reached a crescendo. Glynda's hips ground against Jaune's face, savoring the orgasm in full, even pulling him into her muff with both hands.

She saw a few stars. That was much needed stress relief, she had to admit.

“Mwha.” The young man between her legs finally detached himself from her lower lips, adoringly gazing up towards her.

'_Don't look at me like that…_' she pleaded internally, suddenly finding herself warring for her self-control.

“How do you feel?” was his first question, his face a little messy from her release.

“Much better,” she admitted and thanked him for his service.

“Right!” With that, he stood up all of a sudden, pulling out his scroll with a hum. “Now to see about that program...”

What? Why? Didn't he say…

“Wasn't she supposed to work?”

He hesitated a little. “It might work. Oh but first...”

While still holding the scroll to his ear, Jaune pulled up her panties, making them fit snugly against her. Glynda could not suppress her blush as the young man before her dressed her once more to look presentable. His eyes lit up as the person on the other end finally picked up.

“Terra, hi! How are you?”

“Uhuh. Heh, Adrian, the little rascal. Listen could you do me a favor? Can you program some sort of office helper program to help with paperwork?”

The moment of truth. Glynda silently hoped this Terra could do that.

“You already have?”

There was one…?

“Wonderful! Yeah, it's for the faculty. Um…ingratiating is...”

“Not wrong,” she whispered to him with a twinkle in her eyes. Gratefully, Jaune smiled at her as he continued the call.

“Right, thank you very much. Greet Saphron for me, okay? Thanks again, bye!”

Click! And with that, Jaune Arc had potentially secured something that could make Glynda's day.

'_Don't think about having him between your legs._'

Regrettably for her, despite vowing to him that their little stint would be a one time thing, she wanted more. Such a shame that he was her student…

“Alright,” he cheered while looking at his scroll. “The software is there, now I can install it. May I?”

“Of course.” Anything to ease her work, if at all possible. It only took a minute at best to install, and the program was set up, accessing the databanks.

“There,” her new favorite student said. “Now you need to do this...”

She did. She typed in key words, brought up the forms, set up parameters in terms of student profiles, and…

Within a fraction of an hour, the work of one to three days had been done. Glynda Goodwitch couldn't believe it. Her gaze, now wide-eyed, fell on the happily grinning Jaune Arc.

“See? Now you don't have to-”

He was interrupted by the deputy swiftly approaching him and starting to devour his lips. The platinum blonde's tongue danced with his, he himself stunned at her forwardness, only to be flung backwards onto the couch.

“Mr Arc,” she breathed, more erotic than before. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Um...” He couldn't answer that properly. Besides, her blouse, ony recently buttoned up neatly, became undone and ruined as she, in her impatience, tore it open, alongside her skirt. Glynda simply ignored her pantyhose this time, tearing a hole into it and pushing her panties aside to reveal her moist venus hill once again.

“I need to reward you for...everything, really.”

“That, I- I thought that...”

“I changed my mind. Or,” her lustful gaze suddenly was full of doubt. “Do you not want to?”

Jaune let out a nervous giggle, short and breathy, before unzipping his own pants. His erect and throbbing length was now revealed to the hot teacher, making her eyes widen.

“I suppose that explains your shoddy footwork,” she remarked with a smile as she started to rub Jaune's dick. It throbbed even more in her hand.

“Don't blow yet.” Another sensuous whisper. Jaune could barely wait. “Miss Goodwitch-”

“Ssh.” Her hips rose as she aligned his length with her folds. “Call me Glynda.”

In one swift motion, his dick disappeared into her snatch, making them both gasp and moan in pleasure. Glynda gripped him like a moist and warm vice, while his length pierced her in a way her ex from her younger years never had.

Screw him, he was long old history. Yes, screw him, she had someone better to screw.

Glynda moved first, Jaune not far behind, meeting her movements and amplifying the pleasure they both felt. Slowly surrendering to it, Jaune's hands gripped her hips, his fingers extending to her buttocks, gripping them.

“Glynda,” he breathed. His gaze was adoring her, worshiping her in a way. She felt hot under it, her breasts bouncing up and down with every move.

“Jaune,” she moaned in return. The oral experience, the sudden urge of heat, the sensual enticement of a forbidden affair with her student…

It made her climax come easier than she expected. With a yell, her back arched, her body convulsing and twitching in orgasmic bliss.

“Glynda!” Jaune was this close to cumming. “I'm about to-”

“Inside!” It was a safe day and she wanted it. He was not allowed to pull out!

And he didn't. Warmth erupted into her womb, blasting into it, coating her insides with white essence. The load itself was incredible filling her and sticking to her walls.

'_if it hadn't been a safe day…' _

She felt all warm inside, the afterglow serving to make the sensation...addicting. He seemed to agree.

“You're twitching.” She gave him a gentle smile. Jaune found it beautiful. “Again?”

“Again.” He started moving once more.

* * *

With every round they discarded more of their clothing until both were naked, bodies sweaty and heaving, yet rutting without rest, possessed by a primal lust that commanded them to mate. The second time the young man had discarded his sweater, revealing a toned physique that made his teacher purr in appreciation. Him thrusting into her while she was pinned to the backrest of the sofa was met with mewls and moans and kisses. Heavens, her kisses made him feel even more on fire, meeting them with vigor and passion.

The third time Glynda was laid onto her desk, her bun undone, her platinum tresses surrounding her like a halo. Jaune could not resist, even if he wanted to. He planted two love bites onto her chest, watching out that they wouldn't be visible through the boob window of her usual attire. Glynda showed no such reservations, planting a smooch on his neck, which turned into a love bite. She kissed the spot again as he climaxed once more, taking her with him.

Their fourth time was in the same place, but now both were stark naked and Glynda was railed from behind, bred like a bitch. _ His _bitch.

Damn if that didn't make her wish to turn all of this into a full love affair. She climaxed three times, having grown more sensitive over time, before his fourth load filled her beyond the brim. The headmistress had to helplessly let the semen flow out of her, despite their ongoing coupling.

Jaune though, he made to clean her up. Gently, revering, so so close to loving that it made her womb ache with need and want. And he just had to kiss her snatch.

She simply sashayed over to the wall, her pussy dripping with arousal, and bid her lover over with a wiggle of her rump.

Their fifth time was with her pinned against the wall, bodies sweaty and in need of cleaning.

There was a thought. She always did want to try out sex in the shower, whenever she had felt especially lonely. She hoped those nights wouldn't come back anytime soon. Not with him inside of her. He cupped her bountiful bosom as his length sawed in and out of her, blessing her with more and more bliss. Her sweet moans, her calling out his name whenever she came, it was far too erotic for him. He turned her head to kiss her as his dick deposited another helping of cum. Glynda moaned her own release into his mouth.

“Mwaaaah.” She was beside herself with bliss, though she did feel sticky. “We should get cleaned up.” His length, at last, had deflated. She hoped for a little bit of cuddling.

“I'll take you up on that, Miss- Glynda.” His smile warmed her heart, sending it aflutter as she grabbed his hand to lead him to the adjacent bathroom.

Though as she readied the shower, she noticed a glow. “What..?”

Jaune stared at his crotch, enveloped in aura, before it dissipated. And then his dick grew hard once more.

“How?” He asked that question with genuine bemusement. Glynda, however, welcomed it, despite feeling a little sore.

“Aura has many useful properties. Perhaps we can work on your control over it.” She gave him a smooch on the lips before parting to lead him into the shower stall. “I do have a sudden amount of free time on my hands.” She said that with a wink. The beautiful woman leaned against the wall, spreading her legs as an invitation.

And as Jaune began bottoming out into her once again, making out with her pinned under the shower spray, their tongues dancing in their languid embrace, Glynda felt nothing but bliss.

* * *

Well.

Salem had not quite expected things to...escalate in such a way.

She saw through the eyes of her Grimm as she shot the deputy, thinking it would cause a scandal when a teacher, especially Ozma's right hand at Beacon Academy, would be forcing herself onto a student.

She did not take into account his own heart, his integrity, the fact that the effects, or at least the worst of them, would dissipate after some oral affection.

And she most certainly did not expect the awkward young man to be a stud in bed, railing the older woman for several rounds, giving her affection all the while, kssing and groping and-

Okay, she had to stop overanalyzing. And she should really try to make things hell for Ozpin.

Still.

The boy now had her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love can bloom in the most unlikely of ways.


	3. Experimentation is health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and precautions, and the heat gets turned up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, this was a long time coming. Hopefully, I made it worth the wait.  
Big damn thanks to SailorOfMyVessel for helping me with a part I was stuck on for the longest fucking time

Evening had arrived, and with it some realizations. Pyrrha realized that Jaune was gone for quite a while now. Ruby realized that she forgot about an assignment due tomorrow and Nora realized that she craved more pancakes.

Jaune, however, had a more serious realization. Of all the myriad ways of him attending Beacon, he would have never imagined ending up sitting on a couch, naked as they day he was born and cuddling with the equally naked deputy headmistress post-coitus.

The both of them had ended up sweaty again once out of the shower. Neither of the two was able to stop themselves, doing it over and over again for various reasonings. Once it was to test the limits on how much Jaune can recuperate his sexual stamina with his aura. Then it became an exercise in aura control, then it changed into cardio.

Frankly, the two just had loads of sex and greatly enjoyed their time together. Glynda had her bun undone, the tresses matting to her skin as she breathed in and out deeply after their most recent round. She had clearly enjoyed performing a reverse mating press on her student turned secret lover. There just was that little something to that position; dominance or closeness, whatever one would name it.

Though now her breasts were heaving with her breath, decorated by those hickeys he gave her. Looking at them made her feel desired and had her keep going for a good while, at one point spending a while just making out with the blonde knight. He would never dare complain about that, especially with how she expressed her elation to his hunger for her.

Damn, that was good sex.

Jaune felt sweaty and also thought that sitting like that on a couch wasn't a great idea. Did Beacon have a steam cleaner? His thoughts were interrupted as the deputy's form pressed a little closer to him as she hummed contently. How in the world could a woman who would instill fear in even the most cocky of trainees be this adorable?

“This was wonderful, Jaune,” Glynda purred. “I take back what I said before. I don't want this to be a one-time thing.” A pause followed where she seemed to tense a little. “If that is alright with you?”

He felt conflicted about this. On one hand, she was amazing and he felt incredible just cuddling with her. On the other, would such a relationship even last? Especially considering how it came to be-

“The Grimm,” he uttered. She fully tensed in his arms, now remembering what started it all as well.

“It's still out there,” she concurred as she wiggled her way out of the embrace. The woman felt immense reluctance at leaving the comfort. “It doesn't seem to be able to cause physical harm, but its ability would cause havoc.”

“Damn it,” he hissed. “Can we prevent it someway?”

Glynda dipped her head in thought. Her bare chest heaving would be titillating were it not for the worry Jaune felt for, well, everyone. That was just the way he was. “Perhaps…,” she mused out loud. “This might work...” Whatever her idea was, it displeased the headmistress, as she furrowed her brows and bit her lip.

The knight next to her came to the same conclusion. “People might exploit its effects.”

“Meaning that we have to leave it to someone trustworthy. Right now, this means you.” Miss Goodwitch looked at him, very much unsure of this, though neither her nor her lover saw any other way.

“Oh crap, I have to 'help' them as well, don't I?”

“You are the only one who I can trust this with.” She rose from the couch, searching for her discarded clothes laying around the room. It took a fair bit of willpower for Jaune to not repeat what he did as they just came out of the shower. It had pleasantly surprised her when he had taken her doggystyle just as she bent for her blouse. Now was not the time for a repeat performance, as much as his di-

Okay, what the hell was up with his cock?! It got hard _again_, even after blowing so many loads into his impromptu lover. Speaking of which, he was immensely glad it was a safe day for her, because there would have been no way for her to not be knocked up after all that.

“I trust you not to take advantage of any afflicted and provide them with the necessary treatment,” she sighed. “We can count our blessings that there is no need for penetration to nullify the effects.”

The other blonde in the room already knew where this was going. He had risen quickly, collecting his own clothing alongside his older lover. “Which means that, what, I'm a whore for the good of all?”

Glynda had to titter at that. “Crass, but not entirely inaccurate. Though I would like for you to avoid that, I believe that sometimes, you will have to...” She didn't finish the sentence.

Jaune found it odd that his teacher became so attached to him in such a short time over something as small as helping her with paperwork permanently. Though, as he pulled his sweater back on, he would have to admit that the amount of paperwork she was exposed to was obscene. She deserved a break, really. That, and sex was something very intimate, something the both of them had had repeatedly, with each other, over the course of hours.

Hours?!

The young blonde stared at the clock. Good Oum, they had been at it for a while, hadn't they? Quickly checking his now complete attire, Jaune turned to Glynda, who had completed her ensemble once again, looking every bit like the stern disciplinarian everyone else would see. Though that image was somewhat disturbed by the smile she gave him.

“I suppose we have to give you a proper cover story as to why you were gone so long. Perhaps...you were busy requesting my help, and I put you through the wringer?”

Jaune shrugged with an easy smile coming to his lips. “Wouldn't be out of character for you to smack me around.”

“Careful,” she teased with a glint in her eyes. “I might just take you up on that offer.”

He felt scaroused and wisely shut his trap, hearing the implied threat/promise of more sexy time.

“We will have to see each other this weekend for actual lessons in aura, Jaune. Afterward, though...” She stopped mid-sentence, sauntering over to him and kissing her lover on the mouth. “I hope to give you another workout.”

“Looking forward to it.” He meant it. Heavens, what a woman.

* * *

“Jaune, where have you been?”

Pyrrha sounded oddly like a housewife awaiting her husband back from the bar as she greeted her partner back at the dorm, all on her own, as Nora and Ren were out for now. She was just concerned, Jaune noted; he _had _been missing for a good while, from midday onwards all the way to the evening.

“I...was busy,” he deflected for now. He needed another shower, and quickly.

“Why are you so sweaty? Did you work out on your own?” Her tone was one of curiosity, so Jaune didn't quite see the message buried so deep within that most men would miss it by a country mile. The young man breathed in and out deeply when he, finally, told the one thing he knew would satisfy Pyrrha.

The truth, garnished as it was.

“I've been soul searching after class and realized that chasing Weiss wouldn't work out, since I'm pretty sure she hates me.” He missed the look of pure elation on her face as he said that, courtesy of his sweater being pulled over his head. “Then I asked myself about what I was good at in terms of combat, got reminded of you once saying how I had a lot of aura and went to ask Goodwitch.” he fetched some clean clothes from a drawer as his partner drank in the sight of his well-sculpted body; the product of the hard work she put him through. The champion fully intended to reap those rewards.

Someday.

When she was brave enough.

“But she was swamped with paperwork, which is maybe why she is so grumpy at times.”

“Really?” a new voice chirped as their two teammates came in.

“Oh hello, Nora,” he greeted nonchalantly. “So, yeah. I decided to ask my sister-in-law about a program she wrote for Sanctum which cut down the paperwork by a megaton-”

“Silly Jaune-Jaune, megaton is a unit for explosion power!”

“Well, you should've seen the mountains of paper,” he countered with a smile. “It was like an explosion vaporizing most of it.”

Nora clearly liked the analogy as her eyes lit up. “Does that mean that Miss Goodwitch will be in a better mood?”

“Probably.” Yes, but not only because of her work being cut down. “Though after that, I asked for pointers on aura control from her and then she put me through the wringer. Good news is, I now know how to enhance my stamina with aura.” In more ways than one.

“That's great,” Pyrrha confirmed with her brightest smile as her partner went into the shower. Nora threw a thumbs up and yelled “Explains why you have a woman's scent on you!”, to Jaune's infinite embarrassment and the other redhead's squawking. Ren stared at him for a while before speaking up.

“You know you could have just asked me, right?” Jaune winced at that, but threw out a quick apology, something about not wanting to burden his team mates any more.

Afterwards, the blonde knight was lying down on his bed, reflecting on everything that happened today. Hell, with his performance, it would have possibly rivaled any pornstar…

“Could I become a pornstar?”

“Wh-wh-wh-what?!” Oops, he said that out loud and now Pyrrha looked like she was about to become a lighthouse.

“Sorry, just thinking out loud!”

“Why would you be thinking about that?” Nora questioned with a quizzical head tilt.

He needed a distraction.

“You know.” He didn't know where to go with this, so he had to bullshit. A lot. “Sometimes you have those thoughts at random where you wonder about things, so...”

“Ooh, yeah!” Nora nodded. “Like Me wondering if I could Magnhild-jump to the moon!”

Ren nodded along. “It's a dream of hers.”

“Or wondering if I could make a child out of syrup!”

Pyrrha giggled. “You would have to restrain yourself from eating it.”

Nora laughed along. “Or imagining Rennie and Jaune booping!”

The chatter died immediately as the champion, once again, gave her best impression of a lighthouse. Neither of the boys commented on that; any word spoken could be used against them.

As they mulled about, letting the day come to an end. Pyrrha whispered something under her breath. Jaune could have sworn that it sounded like “I'd watch your videos.”

It was probably nothing.

* * *

The next day came with a brand new challenge for Jaune Arc. See, before his sexual encounters from the previous day, his sexuality had effectively laid dormant, as in: he didn't find women sexually attractive, but romantically. This had been thanks due to some enforced reading via his sisters, who insisted he read books about female anatomy to avoid asking stupid questions.

It may have scarred little him, to the point where a woman had to seduce him into sex to reverse the psychological effect. Hell, he went through public school and switched to biological whenever something concerning the female sex was concerned, which might have contributed in making him that one weird kid nobody really talks to.

All of this became a problem the moment he had combat class.

In short, Glynda Goodwitch was giving him a boner.

It certainly didn't help that she was in such a good mood that her hips were swinging just a bit more and her eyes seemed to spark. Hell, she sent him cheeky little winks whenever nobody else was watching and bounced one of her tits playfully.

It was really awkward once class was over. He had to act like he had to do something with his shoes and asked the others to go on ahead. Once they all filed out, the blonde ran as fast as he could out of the classroom to evade any others. He wasn't that fast due to his erection hindering him.

Something a certain teacher took advantage of.

Jaune felt himself flying off towards his teacher, who had stayed behind as well, and awaited his landing with a cheeky expression.

“My,” she purred, making his member twitch. “I wonder what this naughty student was thinking about?”

“Nothing untoward,” Jaune pressed out, playing along. Glynda tittered as she smiled at him, sauntering over to her fellow blonde, student and lover all in one to give him a deep kiss.

Their tongues intertwined, and Jaune shivered at his teacher’s aggression as she pulled him close. She breathed in deeply, her desires clear as day. He reached up, groping for the massive tits he'd come to know so well last night. It riled him up something fierce and the bulge in his pants became unbearably big.

Glynda groaned, the lust in her voice audible, before she pushed him away. Jaune briefly looked like a kicked puppy, but lightened up just a tad when he saw her apologetic look.

"Time for your next class, I'd think," she said. Jaune grimaced. She wasn't wrong, not necessarily, but…

"I think you could find a way to explain my delay," he said, stepping closer to her. She sighed as his hands ran up her sides, leaning into him. She clearly enjoyed their embrace and was reluctant to leave it.

"I could," she murmured against his shoulder. "But I have a meeting with Ozpin."

"Right." Jaune said after a small pause. That would be something she couldn't be late for. Damn. He let go of her. "Well… good luck?" he said, not sure what to do or say. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jaune. You should get going."

He did.

* * *

Jaune walked through the hall, wincing with every step as the edge of his pants pressed on his erect cock. He'd tucked it up, of course. It would've worked well, even if his member had been a bit smaller.

Instead, it stuck out far too much and was pressing against the waistband of his jeans. This maneuver was beyond painful, but ensured that the blonde wouldn't get uncomfortable stares. He was lucky he was wearing his hoodie, really. It was the only piece of clothing he owned that could reasonably hide the outline.

Still, walking hurt like a bitch. It was probably, potentially, better than having the bulge run down his leg, but damn if he wasn't regretting his choices by now.  
'_Ow._'

He turned a corner, the simple movement causing him to wince as his belt buckle grazed against the far too sensitive organ.

"Well, look who it is! My partner's newest bff!" 

Jaune jumped to the side at the unexpected voice, grunting as his shoulder hit the wall.

Looking at the person, he swallowed. He vividly remembered the girl wielding a minigun to take down Grimm by the dozens, though right now she didn't seem to have the handbag that contained it with her. Instead, she was looking at him over her sunglasses with a cheeky grin, posture emphasizing her body through the blouse-skirt combo she wore today.

"Hey, Coco," he greeted, leaning against the wall with a wince. "I'm fine, just uh..." Hiding a hard-on ready to punch through solid steel. "I overdid it in Glynda's class," he said instead.

"Uh-huh, sure," she hummed in agreement, as though she didn't believe him. “Ya know, I wonder why you aren't frolicking like the others.”

“Frolicking?”

His fellow leader grinned. “Turns out Port stopped himself short when he realized one of his stories was infeasible. So he jumped out the window into the Emerald Forest to fight some Grimm to make it so.”

Jaune didn't know what to say to that. His disbelieving stare said it all. Then again, Coco Adel was many things, fighter, flirt and heartbreaker of women, but a liar was not one of them.

“Weird,” he finally got out. His boner shrank as he processed this info, which alleviated the pressure on it. “So last class is cancelled?”

“Yup. Lucky you.” Coco righted her sunglasses again as her smile slowly vanished. That was never a good sign, and he wondered what happened and how he was, or would be, involved.

'_Please don't drag me into that rumored torture chamber_.'

“So,” she drawled. “You're a guy, right?”

What the hell? “Yes?”

“Got the parts?”

“Yes??” Why would she ask that?

“Neat.” She came closer to him, staring him straight in the eyes. The silence that followed was unsettling, to say the least, and Jaune was wondering, once again, if he would, or could, escape unscathed. It was very unfortunate that his boner was going up again, to his immense dismay.

“I need your help with something,” she finally stated.

That wasn't good. She was close enough that he could smell her shampoo and perfume, both of which tantalized him in their own way. He felt comfortable around this smell, but still wound up from her proximity, both of which made his erection return.

“Wi-with what?” He needed to think fast! “I'm sorta busy.”

“With sneaking around like you got-” She stopped herself and looked down onto his waistband.

Oh no.

One quick move, and the very first dick Coco had ever seen in person bared itself to her. Jaune stood frozen in shame, unable to do a thing as his upperclassman stared at his precious piece.

“Huh,” she went, as if she didn't just expose a guy's raging hard-on.

“What?”

“So what were you thinking about?” she asked, the cheek returning as much as his vision as she dropped his hoodie back over his dick. “Or should I ask,” Her shades came down again, brown eyes staring at him. “Who.”

“Goodwitch.” The answer was automatic, but made him wince regardless. Coco laughed at that.

“Can't blame you. She's a really sexy woman, hm? Especially one with a riding crop for a weapon.” This time, her face got close enough to his that he could feel her breath on his lips. “Makes you wonder how much of a freak in the sheets she is.”

The beleaguered knight finally found some semblance of courage in the face of the minigunner and asked: “Why are you asking?”

“Why not?” she countered. “I saw your dick, so I asked. Besides, it's got to do with my favor.”

He stood slack jawed for a while before finding his voice again. “How is my-”

“Not here.” She shushed him, looking around for any onlookers. “Let's go somewhere else.”

* * *

Quickly, two youths ran into an unused dorm room, which would be refurbished in time for the festival. To call what Jaune was doing 'running' would be incorrect, however, as he couldn't run with an erection that refused to go down this time.

He hated it. It was puberty all over again. Where was the damn crotch guard when he needed it?

Still, he had to go along with whatever Coco had in store for him. For whatever reason, it involved his current predicament, but she seemed…

skittish.

The fact that the usually unflappable Coco acted like that was always cause for alarm. It scared Jaune beyond belief and made his mind conjure up a variety of uncomfortable scenarios. He hoped dearly that none of them would come to pass.

Reading the minigunner now was a futile task; her eyes were hidden beneath these ever-present shades and her expression seemed completely neutral. The whole room they were standing in only had the bare-bones equipment in it, four beds among them.

“Over there.” She pointed to one of the sleeping appliances. “Sit.”

Jaune was nervous beyond belief, but complied still, Coco took her seat in front of him on the adjacent bed, staring at him again.

“Uuh...” Beyond that, he couldn't think of anything to say.

“Show me your dick.”

And now he could think of even less. Though even Coco realized how that sounded.

“I should rephrase,” she quickly amended, still maintaining her air of calm. “Look, you know that I swing for women, right?”

“Yeah?” Where was she going with this, and why would she want to see his penis?

“So I stumbled upon some porn,” she freely explains like talking about porn with a guy you barely knew was normal. “As you do, but then a guy appeared there, and I saw a penis for the first time.” She showed him the approximate length. “Big, you know? So I got curious if they are all that big. I can't ask any of my teammates, and any other guy I know would go around bragging. Well, except you.”

The blonde had difficulty following her in full, but he got the gist of it. Coco was curious about dicks. “And how do you know I won't tell anyone?” he asked in confusion, even if he would never tell anybody about this.

“Velvet talks about you,” she answered, her face slowly showing her smile again. “She trusts you, you don't make a move on her or take advantage, so I put my trust in you now.”

He nodded, now understanding why him. Still, this situation was absurd.

“Now, can you show me?” Genuine curiosity showed in her very pose; leaning forward, chin resting in her hand, she waited. He didn't get the feeling he could refuse.

Sighing, he unfastened his belts, then pulled down his pants. His dick returned into view, now flaccid from the fear Jaune felt and the blood rushing away from there and into his brain from thinking.

“Huh.” Coco slid off the bed she sat on and knelt before him. “Stand up,” she ordered. Jaune complied, wondering what she was about now.

“Why is it small?”

“It's flaccid?”

“Flaccid?” Coco looked up at him as she slowly removed her shades for good, stowing them away in a pocket. Her face was finally in full view, and Jaune found that she looked really good without them. It was also the first time she looked unsure, sceptically staring at his dick.

“I, um...yeah, I need to-”

“You rub it, right?”

“Yeah...”

“Well, let me do it.”

“Wha-”

Before he could voice objections, her gloved hands reached out to his member. She hesitated, her hands hovering in front of his thighs, next to his crotch. Then she decided and slowly grasped his dick with her right hand.

“Mgh!” Jaune grunted out. “A little hard on the grip!”

“Sorry,” she said quickly and relaxed her hand, now holding his dick more gently. “It kind of looks like a really big clit...” she mused out loud.

“You think?” he breathed as her hand started to slowly move. Front and back, her eyes never leaving his cock as her hand massaged it. He grew hard again as the fashionista explored this wholly new territory.

“It's twitching,” she noted, more to herself. It grew to its full size in her grasp as she stroked him. Coco felt like alternating, starting to move her hand in a more languid fashion. It was like she savored the stroking, though in reality she was mimicking something else.

“So that's why it's called 'polishing the sword',” she remarked with a small laugh. His length pointed directly at her mouth, throbbing angrily as she stopped her ministrations.

“Yeah, that's...it's hard now,” Jaune stated superfluously as Coco looked up to him. She smiled at him, less cocky and more in a supportive manner.

“You're bigger,” she determined. “Than the guy in the porn, I mean.”

“Thanks…?”

“You're welcome.” Again, she had that look of uncertainty on her face, unsure of what to do next. Then, however, she did what Jaune didn't think she'd do voluntarily.

She kept rubbing.

“Coco?” he asked.

“I want to see it,” she remarked. “I want to see what it looks like.” Her voice was full of fascination and genuine curiosity as her movements quickened.

“What what looks like?”

“You shooting a load.” Her other hand joined, now stroking him in a slow manner, running both hands over his length. Her gaze locked onto his balls, still remarkably full.

“Damn,” she breathed, tickling his tip. “They look like they could use this.” She looked up at him, her expression cocky again.

“You can be proud, you know, even if you will never talk about this,” she teased. “No guy before you got a handjob by yours truly. I only ever was interested in women, but you of all people get to enjoy this. How does it feel, hm?” She purred at the end. “How do I feel?”

“Grip,” he gritted out, causing her eyes to widen. Her hands relaxed again and she slowed down a bit.

“So sensitive,” she thought out loud. “Didn't think something this hard could be like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Jaune tried but failed as Coco continued. Her grip a little more slack, she slowly found her rhythm. Her breathing deepened as she found herself getting into the mood, something she didn't think could happen. Then again, she never thought she would give a guy a handjob, so there was that. Still, this whole thing proved to be quite the experience. Blondie was fairly cute, if she dare say it, and his reactions made her skin tingle just a bit. It was like playing around with her most recent conquest.

Coco enjoyed sex; that was an open secret at Beacon. She liked flirting with girls, even taking some for a tumble. Though so far she had yet to find a keeper among the girls.

What really got her was this situation right now. Yes, she was damn curious about what a guy looked like downstairs, if they all looked like that one pornstar. Finding Jaune had been a happy circumstance, especially when he was hiding a boner on him.

Her movements sped up as he groaned. Jaune seemed to enjoy it, and Coco enjoyed teasing him. She smiled at him gasping at her movements, as her thumb occasionally strayed from her grip to gently go over his tip. The red bulb fascinated her; it looked angry and eager for action.

A dick had some vague resemblance to a clit, Coco had already determined. Though she wondered if it also tasted like pussy. Biting her lip, she readied herself for something she never even dreamed about. Swallowing her drool and opening her esophagus, she steeled herself. Her mouth slowly opened, letting out a deep breath she had held in before, as her tongue rolled out.

“Coco,” Jaune gasped. His hips jerked forward, signalling something, She looked up to him. His face was scrunched up, so he didn't see what she tried to do. “I'm...”

That was the signal. Her eyes widened and she moved to the side just in time as he groaned in release. A fat rope of white shot out of him as one of her hands still massaged him. One rope, two, three, four, five, they all flew through the air and landed on the other bed. Noting a pair of sheets they had to replace, Coco beheld the spectacle before her first and foremost.

Jaune had come for her.

A weird sense of accomplishment filled her. Still, she wondered about something. One of her fingers scooped up a dollop of cum from the ruined sheets. The finger turned sideways, letting the cum drip a little off it. In a split second, she decided her fate.

Coco's finger went into her mouth, the cum landing on her tongue.

“Hmm,” she went, more curious than anything. “I overheard how it was bitter, but this is actually sweet.”

Jaune spoke up. “Well, I eat fruit regularly, so...I heard how that could, you know, cause it…?”

She turned to him, one eyebrow raised, though another thing quickly caught her attention.

“You're still hard?” she spoke in genuine surprise.

“Well...it's a 'me-thing',” he tried to wave off, unable to foresee what happened next.

“So we can continue,” Coco determined as she licked her lips absent-mindedly. She couldn't wait to see what it tasted like.

“What are you-” Again, Jaune found himself cut off as he felt lips wrap around his cock. To his immense surprise, Coco was now giving him head.

The fashionista herself was amazed. It didn't taste half-bad, washed, but with a residue of his cumshot on the tip. Her lips wrapped around there first, tongue lapping against the slit in the front.

'_Like licking a pussy,_' she told herself, even if it could only barely be equated. It was more like licking a lollipop, she found, as her lips slowly massaged him, drawing back and forth again.

Her hands met his thighs for support as she dared to venture further. Coco didn't realize how damp her panties became as she did this while listening to Jaune moan. It turned her on, she found, it genuinely turned her on.

What did that mean?

She wanted answers, so she went even further. Her lips went past the crown at last, the bulbous tip resting in her warm oral cavity. She tried the thing she saw the woman do in the video and sucked.

“Ohhh god!” Jaune gasped, and Coco's hips buckled forward on reflex. She was getting really turned on from doing this for him. Slowly again, but more sure of herself, her tongue came into action. Even as her breathing became deeper upon becoming aroused from fooling around with a guy, the slimy appendage sneaked its way along the underside of his shaft, playing and licking along it. She sucked some more, getting a bit more of him into her mouth.

“Coco,” he breathed in a way that really got her going. A hand sneaked in between her legs uncommanded, right under the skirt she wore. Coco started rubbing her slit through her soaked panties as her mouth bobbed backward and forward, her mind getting hazy. The atmosphere got to her, and she wanted this, badly.

She moved just like she had seen in the movie, not stopping the sensation of a vacuum around Jaune's dick. She had fun with this. Coco touched herself as she pleasured the guy she had trusted this with. Perhaps he could return the favor? She was breathing deeper now; her own arousal flooding the huntress. He might learn a lot from her in the art of eating out a woman. If anyone could teach him…

His hips buckled against her face stronger and stronger, forcing more of his length into her mouth with each thrust. She became wetter and wetter as it hit her that he was about to blow. She didn't feel like moving, even as her jaw felt a tad sore. She would stay right where she was and take his next load like the experienced womanizer she was. It didn't occur to her what was wrong with that statement, as her brain was occupied with what was before her.

With a bellow of her name, Jaune had grabbed her head and forced her down on his dick. Her pussy quivered at the sudden forceful action that robbed her of air, but also gave her a whole new experience. His load passed her mouth, his dick ramming down her throat as he came straight down. She could feel it land in her stomach as he slowly ceased, her hand furiously rubbing her pussy through the obstructing fabric.

Ooh, he owed her for that one.

After finishing, Jaune's eyes shot open wide as the realization of what he did hit him in full. He had forced Coco Adel, a lesbian who was surprisingly open to experimentation, down on his dick as she gave him a voluntary blowjob and came right down her throat. Sure, it felt incredible, but he was sure he would have to do so much grocery bag carrying for this, at best.

She looked up to him with an emotion the furthest away from anger he could dare recognize.

“Damn,” she whispered, sounding understandably hoarse. “That was something else.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. He had to admit that that was insanely hot, perhaps because of her orientation? Or was it because of those eyes she gave him. Darkened with lust and arousal, those brown eyes looked at him through lowered lids as she took great gulps of air and massaged her throat.

“It was like getting force-fed,” she rasped. Jaune noticed the arm not on her throat was rubbing in between her legs, moving in very pronounced strokes over her still clothed mound. Seeing this, Jaune's cock felt hard as diamonds, yet in the back of his mind he knew that they wouldn't go much further.

“Want to pay me back?” she purred up at him as she seated herself back on the bed she occupied before, settling away from the soiled part. The blonde stared dumbfounded as the beauty before him nearly tore off her lacy dark brown panties and rolled up the skirt, baring herself to him.

Her pussy was clean-shaven, a little puffy and glistening with her arousal. “Come on,” she breathed. “I'll teach you about going down on a woman. I scratched your itch...” The glove on her right hand came off and flew to the side. Coco's bare hand crept down to her crotch, caressing it before spreading her lips apart.

“You scratch mine.”

Jaune fell to his knees like a man having a religious experience as his eyes locked with hers. Their breaths went deep and low as he moved closer to her sweetest spot. Her fingers let go, closing her opening again as the blonde closed in.

He marveled at her pussy up close, his breath now tickling her. The fashion queen smiled down at him. Unknown to her, he had not taken his time with Glynda yesterday, hence why he couldn't really worship her body. Now, however, this far too sensuous woman goaded him into doing it for her, and he found himself far too eager…

His mouth met her pussy lips, engulfing her opening, and his tongue was licking and running over the nooks and crannies of the fleshy petals. Coco greeted this with shivers and moans.

She felt weird, being aroused that much by a guy. No other guy before Jaune had managed to do that, yet here he was, licking her pussy lips, drinking her juices like a man dying of thirst. Her right hand grabbed his head, shoving him further into her while his tongue explored her.

“Good,” she purred. “You're doing really well. Though you don't have to go all-in right away. Stop for a bit, okay?”

He complied, looking up at her with those blue eyes of his. The longer she looked into them, the more she found herself drawn to him specifically. This whole thing was one hell of an experience for her, and Coco wanted to go even further.

“You feel that nub over my pussy?” she asked him huskily, making him shiver between her legs. “That's my clit. It's really sensitive. Try licking it along with my pussy lips.”

His tongue darted over her nub, pressing against it. She buckled a little under his sudden assault, gasping and suppressing a moan while he roamed further, over her labia, drawing a spiral down to her opening but stopping just short. She petted him on the head and smiled.

“Good job.” She didn't expect the swirl right after, though it did feel good. “Now this might be a beginner move, but try drawing the ABC with your tongue.” Her hand roamed through his hair as she collected herself. “Oh, and suck on my clit sometimes in between. Gets me going.”

The anticipation was killing her just as much as looking into those eyes and suddenly being aware of the load he pumped into her stomach just before. Coco moaned louder when his tongue ran through her honey pot once again. He drew his letters fairly well, making her tingle and shiver. Suddenly, his appendage probed deep into her, darting straight in to draw the next one.

“Fuck!” she gasped. “Yeah, that's the ticket...fuck….”

He drew in and out, running over her pussy lips again, teasing her nub and drawing circles around it. She cursed in her arousal, her hips buckling against him.

“Oh fuuck!” She could barely hold her orgasm back. She was way too turned on now.  
'_He's hitting it just where I need it! Fuck! I'm going to-_'

Her mind blanked when Jaune decided to try something else and gently, ever so gently, nibbled on the little nub. She came hard, her hips bucking upwards into his face, Jaune holding her thighs down as he gorged himself some more and extended her climax. Finally, after what felt like too long, it subsided, and Coco got off the high. The afterglow was rushing through her body, and she felt weightless.

'_To think it all started because I became curious...Damn, I want to go further…_'

'_Glynda…_'

The shiver that ran down his spine was seething hot instead of ice cold. What was he doing here? Was he really helping out a friend here or…

What _were_ Glynda and him?

He didn't know. Couldn't know. Jaune was conflicted right now. Things had escalated far beyond anything he could have anticipated. Now what; that was the question of the hour. What were Glynda and he, what were Coco and he? The former, he had loads of sex with, but what was beyond that

And Coco? Was what she did really out of curiosity or did she want more of this? Or was she just looking for an adventure?

As he pondered about all this he couldn't see the woman on the bed wiggling her whole body, wanting more than oral. She wanted the full deal, the full course, so to speak. Everything had been different to her than any other experience before. It was damn good, though, and she was way too aroused to stop now.

Jaune didn't take notice of that, though, as his attention was square on the familiar shape on the windowsill. The Grimm had returned, a black arrow nocked, and shot faster than he could react to. It hit its mark, right in Coco's shoulder.

“Fuck! What the hell?!” she yelled from the impact as her head whipped to the creature, eyes widening at the sight. Just as fast as it striked, it disappeared.

As the heat coursed through her body, stronger than what she ever felt before, Coco sat up and looked at the blonde before her.

“What was that?” She ignored the growing desire to screw for now. Questions needed to be answered.

“That...” Jaune was pained to explain, but it would be better than saying nothing. He had to tell her or risk any trust they built throughout their 'exploring' each other. “That was a Grimm. Its arrows don't hurt, but they can, well...I think you're feeling it right now?”

She nodded, her breath getting low again, thighs rubbing together as she clenched them tight. The heat became overwhelming, Jaune realized, so he had to explain quickly.

“So this thing is pretty bad. The only way I know to get rid of the effects is to get you off. It only has to be once...” He didn't, couldn't, look her in the eyes. “I'll just go down on you again-”

“You met it before?” She rasped. He nodded with a pained expression.

“Trust me, the least I want is to take advantage of someone, and if that Grimm's existence became known, people would take advantage of _it_. I mean, you would be really uncomfortable...actually...doing it with me, I know that-”

“You don't.” Jaune's world flipped, and he found himself lying on his back. Blue eyes met brown ones laden with lust. “I want to go further.”

He was panicking now. “That's just the...thing talking!” He had no name for that Grimm. “You don't need to!”

“I _want_ to,” she insisted, grabbing his still erect dick in her hand and raising herself up. “Wanted to even before that little fucker showed up and shot me.” His member was guided to her entrance hovering above him, pointing directly at her opening. Coco lowered her hips gently, letting his cock probe at her pussy. The sensation made her quiver in anticipation. “Just...let's keep going. Explanations for later, okay?”

His cockhead was caught by her lips, slowly entering her already, starting to stretch her out. Her hand left his dick and landed on his abs so she could steady herself.

“I can't take it,” she whimpered. Then she rocketed down.

Coco was in shock at a whole new sensation coursing through her body. She had had fingers and egg vibrators in there before, her hymen worn away and eventually torn by various exercises. She gasped, her head rocked back as Jaune's cock rammed into her and landed where no other had been before. She felt full and oddly warm.

It was different from sleeping with women, that was certain. Though Coco found that she could get used to this. It throbbed within her, showing her beyond his expression, those eyes screwed shut and his scrunched-up face, that he felt it just as much as she did.

“Damn,” she breathed, moving her hips a little. His cock moved within her, hitting a different spot. “This isn't half bad. Not what I feared at all.”

His eyes opened back up, and Coco felt her heart skip at his hazy expression. “Coco...why?”  
“Hm?” Now what did he mean?

“Why me?”

“Why not you?” she laughed as she slowly gyrated her hips on top of him, getting used to his head being so close to her womb that the latter ached for it to get reached. It was foreign, but not entirely unpleasant. “I can trust you with Velvet, Velvet trusts you with secrets and you are a man of your word.” The slick sounds of her wet pussy sliding along his meat could be heard clearly beyond their breathing. “Besides, I wouldn't do any of this with a man I didn't feel comfortable with.”

“But,” he gasped as she tightened her pussy around him. She noticed that she could play around like that in all the fun ways. She tightened and slacked around his dick again, making him twitch inside her. Coco felt him wanting to buckle up against her, but he restrained himself again. Blondie spoke again, his voice strained.

“But we barely know each other?”

“True,” she conceded, not stopping her movements. “Doesn't mean that I'm not good at reading people, or that I can feel comfortable with a random guy. You got that special something to you, you know?” She laughed, feeling free, despite the heat growing stronger again. “I feel comfortable around you. I dig that. I really do.”

Her hips started rising up, revealing his dick again, slick with her juices. “Is it so wrong to just fuck someone you feel comfortable with fucking? With consent, of course.” She winked at him, secretly hoping for a proper answer. The effects of that arrow were getting to her.

Finally, those eyes of his hardened with determination, grabbed her hips in a way that made her tingle, and he shot up into her. Coco gasped, feeling his cock probing into her again.

“Oh _yeah_, that's the ticket,” she moaned. He continued to move, up and down, in and out of her. His dick twitched when he dug into her, hitting a different spot with each thrust. The brunette on top of him didn't want to let him do all the work, though, so she started moving as well. Soon enough, the both of them had synched up, crashing their hips into one another, her wetness coating his crotch and running down onto his balls. Electricity tingled through them both at each and every impact, his cockhead stopping short of her womb every time, careful not to hurt her.

He moaned her name with each deep thrust, and Coco savored it with a lascivious grin. She swiped some stray hairs out of her face as she felt something big approaching.

“Jaune,” she moaned back as her upper body laid down onto his, her hips still in motion. Their faces were close enough for both of them to feel their breaths on each other now, and she felt like going further than that. “Give it to me. Fuck me.”

His hands went from her hips to her butt, giving her cheeks a gentle squeeze before moving her along with his thrusts. Their intensity increased, and he grunted loudly with each move.

His blue eyes were hazy with lust, all doubt gone from them, and Coco wanted to get lost there. She wanted to get carried away, to not bother with doubts, to just _do_ what came naturally.

“Inside,” she demanded with a husky whisper, anticipating his release. She wanted to experience it all, she refused to have him pull out.

What she wanted the most, however, were his lips.

She caught his mouth with hers, moaning into it, savoring the surprise in these eyes before she shut hers and just enjoyed. Her tongue darted around, danced around his before it became active and met her own. They danced around each other, exploring one another some more, as they raced to the inevitable climax.

His movements slowed, he moaned into her mouth as she screamed her own release, hips tightly pressed to his own. Her whole body went stiff, shivers and pure elation running through it as she felt his ejaculation pooling into her for the first time. It felt warm and goopy, just like it felt when it went down her throat, but this time the warmth stayed in her belly. She moaned into his mouth again, rocking her hips into his as she rode out her orgasm and continued kissing him.

She could get used to this. Scratch that, she would get used to this. No way she would let this one be a one-off.

As the two separated their lips, saliva bridging between their tongues, she smiled at him. Her hands roamed through Jaune's hair, realizing that she liked doing this with him.

Just him. Coco found out that her sexuality was, effectively, every hot woman under the sun and one Jaune Arc.

She was perfectly okay with that.

“That was great,” she purred and pecked his lips. He pecked her back, emboldened by the intimacy the two had shared just now, and she giggled as she kissed him back again.

It was then that she noticed a certain something inside of her. “Damn, you're still hard?” she asked in surprise.

He looked sheepish. “Yeah...I guess I am.”

“Damn.” She grinned at him. “Whoever you had sex with before must have been really lucky...and really stupid to let you get away. Right here.” Her expression turned vaguely predatory. “Into my arms.”

That surprised him, his eyes rocketing open. “Right! That thing...um...”

“Let me guess,” she said. “No penetration required to cure the horniness?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah well.” She waved off. “You're doing a great service. I dread to imagine what other people would do with that thing running around. Let's just make sure that Goodwitch doesn't notice, hm?”

“Actually...she knows.”

_That _was something she didn't know about, but put a whole puzzle together. “Holy shit, you slept with Miss G! Damn!” She was genuinely impressed, but also mildly jealous. “So how was she, hm? Her tits really soft?”

“Yeah,” he admitted with a wince. It was clear how uncomfortable he was to discuss his romp with another woman while laying in bed with her, but she waved it off.

“Tell you what,” she laughed. “You tell me immediately when it hits her again, I'll come over and we'll have a threesome.” She winked at him. “Always wanted to motorboat those puppies.”

“It's really fun,” he admitted. “We kind of overdid it, though. I mean, I went down on her when it hit and I went by sound-”

“Ooh, good call,” she encouraged, her hips wiggling against his again. “Tell me more. Is she a goddess when she's bare?”

“We showered together.” Coco wasn't sure who she was more jealous of. “And we did it a lot.”

“I thought only once suffices?”

“Yeah, but afterwards I wanted to help her with paperwork and got her a program that could do it much faster. She, well, went crazy with me and we did it all over her office.”

“Shiiit,” Coco drawled. She suddenly realized that she felt woefully overdressed and quickly righted herself on top of him to unbutton her blouse. His dick buried itself deep inside of her, rubbing against her walls, and she felt ready for another round then and there. “Tell me more while I get this off me.”

“Wha- wait, you want more?”

“Fucking yes!” she laughed as her fingers made quick work of the buttons. The blouse flew through the air, baring a bra that matched her panties to him. That one was dispatched just as quickly.

“Might not be ass big as Miss G's, but they look nice, hm?”

“Yeah,” he admitted like in a trance. “Boobs are always good.”

“Perfect answer,” she replied while falling back down on him, giving him a peck on the nose. Her hips wiggled against his again, her cheeks bouncing along. “Now, how many times did you do it.”

“I lost count.”

“Seriously?” An eyebrow was raised.

“My aura lets me.”

“Fucking hell. So after each shot-”

“Once every few shots, actually.”

“Fucking hell.” She was genuinely impressed and felt horny again. “Makes me want to lead that thing over to Goodwitch so we can double team her. Fuck, that makes me all hot and bothered.”

It showed in her movements, her hips went up and down on his dick again, the load he unleashed into her sloshing around. “Lucky me, it's a safe day, so you don't get to pull out now.”

Then she had an idea. So far, she had trusted no girl with that fantasy of hers. Sure, she had lived out others, but that one was just a bit too 'much'. With him though?

“Hey,” she breathed as his hips moved up to meet hers again, her tits rubbing against his shirt. “Get rid of your shirt and then...well...whoa!”

He rolled on top of her, letting a surprised Coco be on the bottom as he nearly tore off the garment, baring his fully naked body to her. It was quite a show, and Coco felt like she could work with this.

“Care to indulge one of my fantasies? It's a small one, promise,” she asked coyly, eager to feel him in a different position.

Jaune didn't quite know why Coco wanted to do this, but he obliged. Sure, it made him feel uncomfortable due to the nature of her fantasy, but she had those pleading eyes on her that he couldn't resist. That, and her pussy clamping down on him convinced him to go ahead with it.

“Hmm,” Coco purred, fully immersing herself in her role. “Good boy. Do I feel good?”

“Yeah, Coco, you feel good,” he gasped truthfully. “Really good.”

She pouted up at him, and he felt like kissing it away while he fucked her. “Coco this, Coco that,” she complained in her huskiest voice. “Would it kill you to call me mom?”

“You're my stepmom,” he answered. Yes, Coco enjoyed the fantasy of a stepmother seducing her stepchild into passion and trusted him with that. It was awkward, but the way she moved, the way she _talked_ when in this character made him incredibly hard and horny regardless.

“So?” She rolled her eyes at him and thrust her hips into his, making him go deeper inside her. “You're also fucking me. You want me, baby, admit it.”

He couldn't say anything, looking helplessly at her, being told to start off slow. "Yeah, after you told me to..."

He wanted to fuck her hard, but she wanted to build up some steam. “I know you masturbated to me, sweetie. I know you masturbated to your mommy.”

He twitched inside of her. Coco just made it very hard not to fuck her senseless. It was that something to that word that made Jaune even hornier for this woman.

“I know you stole my panties to fuck them, imagining me on your cock.” She pulled him down, his face close to hers. “I know how badly you want this, baby. “Her legs reached around his hips, pinning him in place. “You want to fuck me, don't you.”

He had it. He darted forward, kissing her just as he delivered a hard thrust into her pussy, making her moan, her moistness running around his dick. He claimed her mouth forcefully, playing with her tongue, battling her into submission. Or he at least tried, because Coco could give just as good as she took, if not more. His lips popped off of hers as he gasped for air.

“I want you as my lover,” he admitted in-character. She bit her lip, tightening around his cock. “I want to fuck you hard every day.” His movements started back up again, harder than before, greedy for her. She moaned in wanton lust, gripping the back of his neck for support.

“I want to fuck you so good,” he moaned as he sped up, chasing down the next orgasm. “I want to be your lover, Coco, not your son!”

It set her off. With a squeal, she came around him, though he knew no mercy right now. He wanted to give her another load, then another, then another. He was too turned on by her play to stop for anything and anyone.

“Fuck yes, baby!” She yelled through her orgasm. “That's it! Fucking claim me already! Fuck!”

His thrusts became shallow as he prepared himself to give her womb another load. Coco moaned in his ear and gently bit down on his earlobe as he fucked her the way she wanted it.

“You're doing so good, baby. You get me off so good, thank you so much.” Her voice was full of emotion and lust and pure fuck-frenzy that Jaune couldn't hold it much longer. He hilted himself inside of Coco again, unleashing the next torrent of semen into her, making her tighten up again to squeeze all of his load out.

“Fuck,” he whispered just before kissing his lover again. His lust was far from sated, and Jaune knew the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Well damn.

Salem was surprised to see her new person of interest fooling around with a classmate. Judging by what she overheard, the older girl was bi-curious and wanted to experiment.

What followed next was a scene unlike any she had either heard of or seen herself. Of particular interest was the two of them roleplaying mother and son.

Salem had to admit, that blonde boy was entertaining her very much. Still…

there was just that tiniest hint of envy within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as there is the gay exception, there is a straight one. Consider it on your pursuit of happiness


	4. The groundworks to greatness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kept you waiting, huh?  
sorry about that, but here you go

“Mmh...”

A few hours of energetic fucking had passed between the unlikely pair in that empty dorm room. Coco had received every one of the...several creampies so far with increasing gusto. Every time, unfailingly, she would convulse, her entire body undulating from the orgasm, her wanton moans making Jaune rut into her despite his ongoing climax. She would smile at him, bearing an expression between cheeky and horny, lick her lips and then move her hips against his again. Jaune fucked her over and over, with increasing fervor, up until he couldn’t anymore.

The two were tuckered out, still basking in the pleasant tingle of the afterglow, though Coco was busying herself. She had his semi-flaccid cock in her hand, pressing her lips against the side of it, kissing the appendage.

“That was really fun,” she purred, lips popping off. “You definitely lasted longer than the rumor mill rumbles about guys in general. _ Way longer _.” Another kiss to the side of his shaft, her cheek rubbing against it as she moved her lips towards it.

“Coco,” Jaune gasped, still feeling a little off from the heady atmosphere. He felt like he could go again, though time would not permit it, particularly since both of them had to be somewhere and their absence would be known soon.

“Just a little more. You really filled me up, you know.” She wasn't lying to him at all. This was the first time the fashionista had that kind of experience, being filled like that, though she found she liked it more than she ought to have. Her quim, reddened from the several-hour-assault, was leaking his loads, flowing down onto the utterly ruined sheets at the end of the bed.

“There's a shower in here,” Jaune suggested. Her eyebrows rose immediately.

“Oh? You want to bang me again?”

“We don't have the time, Coco. I need to go to Miss Goodwitch for my aura lessons.”

She threw him a disbelieving look. 

“Uh huh, sure.” Though she acquiesced, likely recognizing that he was serious or figuring that it wasn't actually a hint at other activities. She rolled off the bed, showing off her body for him as she stood up and stretched. A small crick could be heard, and she moaned in relief of the small kink being gone. Though her nice, full ass swayed left and right, Jaune followed the moves.

“Seriously though, we might be able to sneak in a quickie.” Her eyes were back on him, her stance shifting a little so her left cheek softly jiggled for just one small moment. Those eyes shone with that glint he familiarized himself with, that mischief in her, the pursuit of fun. “Wanna bet we can get in another? I mean,” Coco's eyes went back to his semi-stiff cock. “You're almost ready.”

“I maintain, Goodwitch,” Jaune denied, though he stood up himself. “I shouldn't let her wait. Though we can shower together,” he quickly amended as he saw a pout on her face. Brown eyes lit up with her most genuine smile as her hand grabbed his wrist and she dragged him to the shower.

* * *

“Oh yeah, baby.”

It was inevitable.

Coco moaned as he took her from behind, the shower running and spraying water over their sweaty bodies, washing it all away. 

“Fuck your mommy! Fuck her full of your cum, sweetie.”

Jaune grunted, having gotten used to her kink and playing along. His mouth found her ear, gently nibbling on it and making her shiver. “Why do you have to be so damn sexy?” he snarled. “Always bringing women home while flaunting your body. It's like you wanted me jealous, but not that jealous.”

“As if any man could stand up to you, baby,” she gasped as his hips melded to her ass, small thrusts rubbing against her core. His hands pawed at her tits. “I was horny and needy, and my dear sweet sexy boy wouldn't just bend his mommy over and turn her into his cumdump! What was I to do?” Coco moved her hips back into his with increasing ferocity as the temperature seemed to rise some more.

“You want it that badly, huh?” Jaune grunted into her ear. He was ready, and he wanted to give it to her good. “You want it inside?”

She shuddered in his grip; he engulfed her whole body from behind as he fucked her. “Give it to me, baby! Mommy's close!”

The final straw came, and Jaune used his trump card. “Take it all, mommy.”

The biggest orgasm he had ever seen flooded through Coco as her whole body spasmed. She screamed in ecstasy as she finally got called 'mommy' just as she was cumming. It was too much of a turn-on, and she relished her lover thoroughly rocking her world.

All that with one word at the right time.

She sunk into his arms as the climax subsided, a whole new load pooling inside her womb. She lazily craned her head back towards the blonde to kiss him; he deserved it and then some.

“Damn you for being so sexy,” he grumbled before moving in, his cock still lodged inside her. '_ This will require a lot of explaining. _'

They separated with a pop, and the brunette just smiled at him. “Can't help it, babe. Though, before you go off to bang the teach, I have to ask you a favor. Wait, no, two favors,” she amended at the end. The glint was back, and Jaune wondered what it was about.

“One, could you get me a photo of Miss G naked, or at least just her tits? I'll fulfill _ your _ dirtiest fantasy, baby,” she purred.

It was difficult, scratch that, it would be difficult to get one, especially without her knowing. Did she have to _ not _ know? She'd need to be informed what happened; the new sighting of the Grimm.

As well as his necessary romp with Coco. Jaune was not looking forward to the talk.

“Okay, yeah, fine,” he finally replied, finally deciding to bet on Glynda feeling naughty enough to get one. “And the other?”

Coco shimmied into his embrace and he was forced to muster his willpower not to get hard again. “If, by any chance, all this - our thing, right here - happens again, and I think it will, you inform me either before or afterward and get me the details.”

He was dumbfounded. “Uh, why?”

“'Cause it's hot hearing about it, and I want to double-team a girl with you, hun.” She winked at him with the last word. Despite everything, he was blushing mad.

“You don't mind at all, me sleeping with other girls?”

“As long as you tell me and I can make it a threesome as many times as possible.”

That sounded too good to be true, but Jaune would not look a gift horse in the mouth, especially now. “Alright, but I need your scroll number for that.”

“Sweet! Thanks, baby,” she purred with a grin.

“Baby?”

“Well yeah. I'm not going to let you get away so easily,” Coco laughed.

That was certainly something. First time a girl had staked such a claim on him.

* * *

“You're late.”

A statement of fact, not an observation. Glynda Goodwitch stared at him from her seat in the office, silently awaiting an explanation. Jaune felt sheepish at first, being late to what he himself agreed to, but then remembered why he was tardy in the first place.

“It appeared again.”

She sat up a little straighter upon hearing this. Her voice came as coldly analytical as it always was during class. “The Grimm. It attacked?”

“Yes, it got a shot off.” This was so awkward for him…

“Who was the target?”

“Coco Adel.”

Glynda winced almost imperceptibly in sympathy. “I see. So you had to scramble for some poor girl to...sate her?” The deputy realized immediately how it sounded like and made a grimace. They certainly did not want to throw someone to the proverbial wolves. However, her remark made Jaune cringe for a different reason.

'_Here goes._' “No.”

“No?”

“She...wanted me.”

“That...” Glynda was genuinely surprised. “That's new. I thought she preferred women?”

“She still does, but I'm the exception. I mean...well...” He fumbled his last words and promptly shut his mouth.

“So you've spent some time relieving her of the Grimm's effects, which might include heightened attraction?” The glint in her green eyes was dangerous; one wrong word and Jaune felt like he would be thrown out the window, even though he did nothing wrong.

“No, no, no! I mean, um...look, she said before that thing appeared that she wanted to try out something different, then that thing came in and shot her, then we had sex, then she made me do her again and again!” Jaune rambled on before stopping himself. He had grown beet red in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he added quietly at the end.

Glynda stared at him, expression unreadable and completely silent. Then she heaved a sigh, like a worry was lifted off of her. Her shoulders sagged as the stressed deputy relaxed herself, turning from his stern teacher to his...affair?

Wow, things had gotten complicated fast.

“Jaune, be honest with me.” She sounded tired and anxious. “Is this a fling?”

“What? What we are doing, you mean?”

She nodded. “You are still young. Miss Adel is your age and if she was willing to go more than one round with you, even after the effects subsided, that means she has grown attached to you. Has she?”

Jaune said yes to that, though it felt iffy not to add something. “She is still into women, though and she also said that she wants me to, um, go and sleep with others and tell her beforehand.”

That surprised her more than Coco sleeping with a guy. “Really? She doesn't strike me as- nevermind.” She shook her head, blonde tresses whirling along just slightly. “Though that didn't answer my question.”

The young man realized that now was a crucial moment and that he had to weigh his every word. “I don't think this is a fling, Glynda.” She looked him directly in the eyes as he said this, finding only honesty. “Sure, the way it started was...not usual, and it only started yesterday, but I don't want it to be a fling. Hell, Coco wants me to take a picture of you naked, she practically okayed this!”

As his teacher was busy blushing, the student continued. “And yeah, she asked me that as a favor. Also, if this is because of age, don't you bother arguing that. I don't care about that part. I care about you, Glynda, believe it or not. I _ care _. It's what I do.” He felt that there was a good end to his speech slash rant about whether or not their relationship had a chance, because that was the underlying question he sensed there. Jaune might have been dense in interpersonal relationships, but he had his sharp moments.

Glynda was taken aback by all this. Still, she inquired further. “You would be willing to juggle two women because you care for them? Not because it satisfies your sense of machism?”

He returned a bewildered smile. “I think the macho part was beaten out of me in week one here. What was left of it, anyway.” She returned his smile hearing that, hers more genuine and amused.

“I take it, it's also because Miss Adel would love to have me in bed?”

“Can you blame her?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Then again, Jaune did find Glynda to be smoking hot, a nice addition to the cheeky character hidden beneath her hardened exterior. It was what drew Jaune to her during their lust-fueled romp yesterday, and he was eager to explore it more.

Now she laughed out loud, a wonderful, tinkling sound. “I might. Though I wonder why my naughty student here thinks so.” With that, she rose from her seat, rounding her table and standing before him. “Well, Mr Arc?” she purred, now in a different mood. “Care to educate me as to why my students would love to bed me?”

Glynda speaking in that sensual tone got the young knight going immediately. His breathing deepened as he yearned to press her close to him. Realizing she asked him something, he answered with a lust-filled voice.

“Your figure, your poise. Your whole demeanor...”

“My figure?” she inquired, her cheekiness showing. “Care to elaborate?”

“Your tits, your ass, your hips and thighs,” Jaune replied immediately. “All of you is so damn sexy.”

Glynda hummed, then tittered, stepping closer to him. The two were not a mere breath apart, despite the teacher towering over her student. She was always quite tall, though that did not deter or turn Jaune off her. Instead, her snaked his arms around her midriff, pulling her flush against his body. She smiled down at him and went in for a lascivious kiss, their tongues dancing and snaking around each other. The two were exploring each other's mouths once again, sending a tingling sensation through their bodies. Closer and closer the two hugged one another, deepening their kiss, speaking to one another in a way a thousand words could not properly convey.

Glynda finally pressed him to go backwards, even as they did not interrupt their lip lock, and steered Jaune towards the sofa. Only a few steps and the two fell down onto the seat, the older woman crawling into her younger lover's lap, grinding against him in unrestrained lust and desire.

“We can only go one round, Jaune,” she warned him, separating against her will, yet needing to tell him. “After that, we need to have your make-up-lesson in aura control.”

Jaune looked at her, confused and wanting to shower her neck in kisses, but holding back. “Why the rush?”

She bit her lip in apprehension, but replied nonetheless. “Just today, I got the task of traveling to Atlas for a mission with the council. General Ironwood requested me.”

“What do you...” He pecked her lips before speaking on, making her smile. “What do you have to do with the council there?”

“My mother is on it, and she rarely goes against me.” Glynda kissed him back, deeper but lacking the tongue for now. “We team up and they topple to whatever the general needs from them. Knowing him, more ships.”

Jaune felt disheartened upon hearing that. “So you're leaving for a few days?”

“Don't be so depressed,” she chided him with a smile. “It's only a few days, and I'm sure Miss Adel is more than willing to keep you company.”

“I'll still miss you.”

“We've only started this yesterday!” she laughed, though her eyes were warm. She kissed him again, loving, full of appreciation. “You shouldn't get so attached to me so easily.”

“Well, tough.”

“And Miss Adel?”

“...well, tough.”

“You...” she was amused, yet happy. Glynda felt warm and fuzzy as she moved in to make out with this romantic sap of a boyfriend she had attained by accident. Sure, she would have to share him, but she was certain Coco would not mind and, in fact, lusted after her as well.

The teacher pulled up her pencil skirt, exposing her bare ass to his roaming hands. They snaked back down to those pale cheeks, squeezing and caressing, which elicited a moan from Glynda, who was busy kissing him. His mouth detached from hers to rain his pecks down on her neck as she ground against his groin and into his fondling hands. He made a trail downwards, all the way to those beautiful breasts only he got to see so far.

“In the way,” she gasped as he opened up her blouse to get more of her, pulling it off of her and discarding her bra to reveal herself, the skin still marked by him. The spots tingled as she remembered yesterday, making her wish she could get railed across her office again.

“Now then,” she interrupted him as he wanted to latch on to her heavenly orbs already. “I believe you have a picture to take?”

Jaune was blindsided in a positive way, though he still looked up at her with wide eyes. “You want me to-”

“It's mostly for you,” she interjected. “When no one else is available and you feel lonely.” Glynda shook her top half slightly, making her tits bounce and wobble pleasingly.

If Jaune wasn't horny before that moment, he was now. The young hunter-in-training fumbled for his scroll, activating the camera function and making sure to get a good angle. All of the screen was occupied by Glynda's most obvious feature. One press of the button and he had a memento to last a lifetime - or when his scroll broke.

“Wow,” he breathed, leaning up again to kiss her as thanks. She took his scroll and laid it aside, now rubbing against him in full force.

* * *

“Come on. I need it,” she begged him, her tone dripping with want. Jaune was quickly fumbling for his zipper, though his lover was quicker. Her semblance took hold of it and revealed his raging boner, slapping against her folds, laid bare after just tugging her panties aside. She moaned deeply as his member hit her, deftly grabbing it and guiding it into her waiting warmth.

Both moaned out as they connected once more. Contrasting yesterday, their movements were slower, savoring the intimacy. Teacher and student lost themselves in one another, making out while fucking. Neither wanted to go faster than this at the moment, both of them content with the way it was now. Her fluids leaked down his cock as it burrowed itself inside her snatch again and again, pressing against her sweet spots.

The sensation was growing too much all too soon, both of them approaching their climax fast. Before either of them could warn the other, it hit, making them moan into each other's mouths in ecstasy. His load flooded into her, making Glynda wish she could carry it all the way to Atlas. It was a perverse thought, but the mere fantasy made her shiver in delight. Though she wondered what Miss Adel would look like if Jaune marked her like she herself was marked by him. The thought was exciting, and Glynda realized she was thinking more and more perversely.

“I needed that,” she gasped as her lips popped off Jaune's again. “Now we need to get back to business.”

* * *

Jaune, on his part, felt even harder than before, having not had enough of her. Coco was an experience all of her own, and so was Glynda. He simply wanted more of this woman. Call him greedy, but he simply wanted it. Wanted her. Desired her.

He felt intoxicated off sex. A heady feeling which he wanted to pursue further. It was why he clamped down on her hips as his lover tried to stand up.

“Jaune,” she chided playfully. “We can't go again now. You need these lessons.”

“Yup,” he freely admitted with a smug expression. “But you can teach me while sitting here, right?”

“Right on your cock,” she breathed, making him twitch inside of her. What a woman. “Honestly, and here I thought you had enough with Miss Adel today.”

“Coco is her own person, as are you. I want to satisfy you both.” Jaune let his true feelings in the matter show. Sure, it was greedy in a way, but damn if he didn't want to make them both happy. “Is that so wrong?”

“Many people would think that,” she conceded. “Though I don't care for them, and neither do you, obviously.” She kissed him again before sitting straight up on his lap and peering down at him, her stern teacher persona contrasting the fact that she was practically naked before him. That changed in a flash as her bra and blouse found her again and her pencil skirt rolled back down well enough to appear proper. 

It didn't change that Jaune's dick was still inside of her, raring to go another round or ten.

“I wonder if we can focus like this...” the blonde teacher wondered out loud, her face betraying the fact that she would rather continue with lovemaking than teaching. Still, there was work to be done.

It was just that Jaune, despite knowing that he needed the lessons, that he also wanted Glynda in a physical way. “You’re leaving for a few days come tomorrow, so I want to make it count…”

Despite their best efforts, the pair ended up fucking another three times.


	5. beauty and desire go hand in hand

The blonde felt a bit downtrodden not seeing Glynda for a few days, though Coco did her best to cheer him right back up. Her reaction to being sent Goodwitch's exposed breasts, marked by hickeys, was to show him her own drenched pussy via picture. It was a delight all on its own, and Jaune wondered, not for the first time, if he actually could make this work.

Coco and Glynda definitely had to 'meet', he decided, to keep the peace. His very being felt like flying, imagining a happy life with the two. For the moment, the danger of the weird Grimm was forgotten fully, only what could be if he put his mind and heart into it. 

But what if it won’t work out in the long run?

What if they are too different?

What if…?

Thoughts like these suddenly invaded the young man’s mind as he walked down to combat class with his team, where whoever subbed for Ms Goodwitch awaited. Probably some drill sergeant from Atlas. More and more, his confidence in resolving the situation for good was dwindling, his confidence from yesterday nowhere to be found.

“Jaune? You okay?” Nora leaned into his face to ask her leader, the concern written all over hers.

“Just…” He scrambled for anything to say. “Thinking. About who could be subbing in for Miss Goodwitch.”

“Aren’t you her new aide?” Pyrrha inquired with a curious expression. “Didn’t she tell you who?”

“And what is that super secret mission she’s on?” Nora chimed back in. Now the attention rested on him, even as the classroom came into sight.

“She’s doing a thing with the Atlas council, maybe intimidating them.” Very much possible; the deputy had an impressive death glare. “And no, she didn’t tell me. She might not have known.”

“Aww.” With a noise of disappointment, Nora let the matter go. “I thought she would get to hunt a Leviathan.”

Nothing was really left to say to that as they spotted Team RWBY crowding a familiar-looking woman. She looked like Weiss, except her features were set harder, her hair was in an updo with a single bang draping over part of her face and she was taller and curvier than the heiress.

Not that Jaune would ever mention that in her earshot, or out loud, for that matter.

“Sister, I am surprised to find you here,” Weiss said, solving the mystery of who the person was. “Say, what brings you here?”

“Haven’t you heard?” the sharp tone of the taller Schnee carried. “I am substituting for your usual combat instructor for a few days, at the least. The general supposed it would make for excellent practical experience if I were to ever pursue a career in teaching.”

Weiss beamed up at her before reining in her emotions, turning from an excited little sister back to a well-behaved heiress. Jaune found it galling to see; she so obviously wanted to act differently, but the way she was raised hindered her. Even now, she seemed lonely, which was the reason Jaune had kept asking her out in the first place. Though now…

He had realized just yesterday that he had been way too pushy in his attempts to woo her, a misguided method to get her to open up, to actually be herself. He didn’t believe that her real self was a crabby, arrogant, spoiled snob of an heiress that either blew him off rudely or outright froze him solid for having the _ gall _ to ask her out.

Though he was now certain that her team could help her more than Jaune Arc could. Which meant that he had to clear things up once and for all. Approaching the group, the blonde readied his words for what had to come. The two sisters fell silent as they noticed the team approach the entrance to the classroom. Weiss’ eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion while Winter held a neutral and analytical gaze on him, which made the young knight feel oddly uncomfortable. Still, he soldiered on; showing weakness now would amount to nothing, especially with what he had to do.

“Arc.” The curt and clipped greeting from Weiss was echoed by a far more cheerful and personal one from Ruby, while the tall Atlesian widened her eyes ever so slightly.

“Hey, Sn- Weiss,” he amended at the last moment, making the heiress look at him with even more suspicion. Yang jumped on the change of address immediately.

“Ooh, sounds like you lost ‘Snow Angel’ privileges, Weiss-Cream,” the blonde brawler taunted gleefully, though without malice behind her words.

“About that.” Jaune had to steer the conversation his way, though only because he wanted to end this as quickly as ripping off a band-aid. He steeled himself, took a deep breath and began with what he felt he had to do.

“Look, Weiss, I did some soul-searching yesterday and realized that I only ever annoyed you over some crush I have...or had.” While Team RWBY as a whole looked baffled, Jaune didn’t see Pyrrha beam like she won the lottery before schooling her features back into her more neutral celebrity smile. “So, uh, I know that sounds weird, but...y’know, part of the soul-searching also means that you re-evaluate yourself and what you feel for others? I did that and, y’know, um…I don’t have a crush on you anymore.”

Weiss stood frozen in shock, Jaune was glad she did; part of him feared that she’d break out into song and dance. “So, yeah,” he bumbled on. “I hope that we can restart as friends someday, when you don’t hate me anymore, and...yeah,” he finished eloquently. His hands flapped around, slapping against each other before he decided to end the awkwardness and just walk into the room with a “Good day, Weiss.”

* * *

As an all-too-gleeful Nora, a secretly elated Pyrrha and the ever-stoic Ren passed the five, Winter spoke first, addressing her sister.

“That was the boy you mentioned in your letters, correct? He didn’t seem the way you described him as.” Her line shocked Weiss out of her stupor, blinking her confusion away.

“He is _ over me _?” she whispered in disbelief first before replying to Winter. “Yes, he was, though I maintain that he is far from the most capable of huntsmen.”

“Big deal, we all start somewhere,” Yang interjected with a shit-eating grin. “And I believe that you’re just trying to brush off the rejection, Weissy!”

Blake continued passively. “It is surprising. I thought he would continue until the end of the fourth year.”

“He’s kinda stubborn,” Ruby quickly admitted to the Atlesian specialist. “But Weiss, you must be happy since he won’t ask you out anymore. I mean, I’m happy that you don’t have a reason to freeze him solid anymore or hurt him in any way, since he’s my male bestie...”

“Weiss.” The voice of Winter was as cold as her name, making even Yang flinch a little. “Your behavior towards him was quite unbecoming, considering he wasn’t doing something as crass as stalking you.”

“Winter?! I-”

“Don’t,” the specialist interjected with finality. “You will learn from this, considering the young man showed strength of character in apologizing for his persistence. Perhaps you should take him up on the offer, hm?”

“But Winter!” Weiss argued, even as she stepped into the classroom. “I’m certain that he had an ulterior motive in courting me!”

“Then you haven’t been away from father for long enough,” Winter replied with a sad sigh. “Enough of this for now. I have a class to teach,which you need to attend.”

* * *

Her first class had some starting issues when she didn’t quite know where exactly to continue where Miss Goodwitch left off, yet Winter Schnee managed Combat Class with an excellence befitting a Specialist of Atlas.

Though her sister’s situation was a tad worrying. Her father’s teachings and Weiss’ previous experiences have resulted in a terrible misjudgement of a young man’s character. Jaune Arc, in Winter’s opinion, was honest, certainly determined, if a tad awkward. Blonde, blue eyes, rather tall…

Truth be told, Winter was less angry at the mistake Weiss made in analyzing the young man’s motive and more at the fact that she repeatedly rejected _ the most perfect man Winter had ever laid eyes upon _.

The specialist had dreamed of someone precisely like him during her loneliest nights, when all she had to relieve her stress was a vibrator and her fantasies. Vivid fantasies; of a blonde stud who could-

She shouldn’t think about that right now. What was more important was to tell her dear sister that she wasn’t cross with her, merely dismayed about the situation overall.

“Weiss,” she called out the retreating form of the heiress, who turned around, blinking.

“We will have tea tomorrow.”

That was all she could say in public, as she was taught and as it was difficult to unlearn. It was all she needed to say, as she saw Weiss light up in happiness, before schooling herself and nodding in understanding. It was right, it was good, it was what Winter had to see to be at ease.

As she strode back to her temporary office, however, her thoughts drifted back to the young blonde man and his brief yet succinct apology towards her younger sister. Winter felt like this might be a chance for her. 

After all, one does not meet the person of their dreams and lets them slip away without vying for their attention. Winter found herself wondering where to start, just as the man in question emerged from the classroom.

“Ah, Excuse me?” he called out hesitantly. Winter withstood the urge to whip around, instead turning in no apparent rush. Her eyes met his, and the specialist felt like she could drown in the rich blue.

Steeling herself so that she didn’t embarrass herself with a suddenly hoarse voice, she replied curtly. “Mr Arc?”

“Ah, yes.” He seemed a little awkward, though it endeared him to her. “I...I apologize for making you witness what I had to say to Weiss. I mean, I was really annoying her, in hindsight, so…”

“It is of no matter anymore,” she waved off and delighted in the way his expression lit up just slightly. “You have already shown more strength of character than most young men my sister had to encounter.”

He smiled slightly at her compliment, still seeming a little nervous. “Thanks. I mean...maybe me and Weiss will be friends someday.”

“Weiss and I.”

“Right, Weiss and I.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he seemed to search for something else to say. Winter was wholly focused on him.

“Um...that’s kinda...all,” he finally admitted. Winter was not having it.

“Is it? I know for a fact that you are behind most others in combat class. I thought you would want some advice from a specialist?” It was a sound argument and she dearly hoped that blonde hunky dork would take the bait.

He stared at her for a while in silence before lowering his head a little. “...that’s a good point.” He turned to someone standing next to him, “Invincible Girl” Pyrrha Nikos, if Winter recalled correctly. 

How long was she standing there?

“Pyrrha, what do you think?”

“I think the idea has merit, Jaune,” she replied, voice pleasant and her smile all too happy to Winter’s liking. What, exactly, was she thinking of her partner? “You should take her up on the offer. Though…” She playfully pouted at him. “You would be missing another training session.”

Winter had competition. She hoped she wouldn’t, but here Pyrrha Nikos was, potentially having feelings for the man Winter wanted in her arms. 

‘_ Although she hasn’t confessed yet, has she? _’ If that was indeed the case, it was first come, first served. 

“Your time with him is longer than mine here, Miss Nikos.” ‘_ Isn’t that a shame? _’ “Thus, I would encourage a training session. I may give insights hunters-in-training may lack. No offense to you, of course,” Winter added politely, addressing Pyrrha with the last sentence.

“It’s okay,” she smiled back. Stilted, polite, practiced. Winter felt like looking in a smiling mirror; she once had to fake her emotions as well.

She still did, though it was of her own volition now. At least, that was what she told herself. The specialist yearned for a chance to be herself, and what better time to cut loose than close to the most perfect man she had ever met?

* * *

The knight looked good with sword and shield. Winter suppressed a smile at imagining him in gleaming armor while he held the weapons up, readying a fighting stance.

There was no time for fantasising, especially when he looked to her for guidance! There weren’t many holes in his defence, however, so Nikos was clearly good for something at least. The girl had conceded the point and all but sulked off, leaving Winter with perfection personified.

Still, such defense wasn’t quite enough. His Aura was already sinking deep into the yellow, while her own was still green. She’d lost some, of course. Summoning wasn’t free, but he hadn’t landed a clean hit on her yet.

Despite that, Winter was impressed. From what her sister had said, she’d expected a farm boy unable to do anything more than flail. Instead, she had found a wall which she found herself chipping away at.

Yes, she watched a warrior ready to fight and _ conquer _ as the corpses of his enemies faded around him as though he was a _ king _. He looked amazing, and it only strengthened her desire. Weiss was a fool, but Winter wasn’t. She was the better of the sisters anyway, really. More filled out, more mature and certainly much better taste!

Not that she would make an overt move. That was simply undignified, and Winter was many things but undignified was not one of them. No, she would resist the temptation to undress here and there and to demand he conquer her.

Perhaps it was Winter’s mental monologue that kept her from noticing a small shadow sneaking through the remnants of her summons, shattered as they were through his wild counterstrikes.. Perhaps it was Jaune’s renewed attack that threw her on the defensive for the first time since their sparring match began, giving her a sense of pure elation, a desire to just submit to him.. Regardless, neither of the two noticed the creature raising a bow and shooting a single, pitch-black arrow.

* * *

Winter gasped, just as Jaune froze in place. A black shaft was sticking out of Winter’s shoulder, already fading.

He’d seen it before.

“Not again!” he shouted. “Dammit!”

It didn’t hurt, strangely enough. Why didn’t it hurt? An arrow to the shoulder should have hurt. Where was the arrow, for that matter?

And why….?

“Um, Winter?” Jaune tried, having been asked to refer to her as such. “I need you to listen carefully, because this isn’t the first time i witnessed this.”

“It isn’t?” she gasped as the handsome young man became outright ravishing to her. Yes she should ravish him or, better! He should ravish her! Into unconsciousness, preferably!

“Yeah, um, we shouldn’t be doing this out here, anyway. Come on, quick!” her knight urged as he helped her up.

Gods, she was so turned on. She should probably mention that, though he seemed to have deduced it on his own.

Why was that?

* * *

All alone in an unused dorm, one would think that the young man planned something untoward in regards to Winter. Those that didn’t know her preferences and current status would not even imagine in their wildest dreams that the Specialist was perfectly fine with just about anything he would do to her body.

He could conquer her fully, exert his delicious authority as this handsome young man would ravish her beyond sense…

Goodness, her thoughts had become obsessive.

As for Jaune, he was panicking. This was the sister of his former crush, a woman so impressively beautiful that he thought he was looking at a mature Weiss at first.

Though saying so would be a disservice and disrespect to both of the sisters. Where Weiss was graceful, Winter was more of a strong presence. Classic beauty contra strength, yet both distinctly feminine…

Dammit, he was getting swept up in a mood again.

“Mr Arc?” she rasped through her labored breathing as her eyes went wild, scanning his every move.

“Okay, Winter? Look, this is really uncomfortable for me as well, but the thing is…” He swallowed heavily as he struggled to bring out the next words. “This Grimm...may have caused you to become really...aroused, and you need...um…”

“Sexual gratification,” she deduced, eyes now sharp and focused solely on him. Jaune prayed to whoever would hear him that she wouldn’t kill him for it.

Instead, he heard her speak more.

“How many?”

“Huh?”

“How many victims did you...cure before me?” the Specialist demanded to know as she approached the blonde with purpose in her step. He winced, shrunk a little into himself, but answered regardless.

“Three.”

“Three.” She grabbed him by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said the words that utterly cold-cocked his thoughts.

“Cure me.”

He stared at Winter like she was speaking Old Mantle. A fierce blush spread over her face as she bit her lip. “Please be gentle,” she added like a bashful maiden.

He nodded dumbly as he led her towards the nearby bed, motioning for her to sit with her back towards him, skirt hiked up.

Jaune had decided on this. Just a bit of fingering, nothing malicious, and then they both could be on their way, with him alive and keeping quiet about the whole thing. How could he know what Winter was thinking?

Instead, his fingers gently grazed the front of her panties, pressing gently down onto her mons and eliciting a moan from her. His fingers started massaging her in small motions as Winter’s pussy dampened in want. Jaune’s middle finger crawled upwards, finding her clit through the fabric as he traced her slit and circling the sensitive nub.

Winter threw her head back, heaving her breath in arousal as Jaune was slowly swept along into the sexually charging atmosphere.The tips of his fingers wandered upwards, blindly feeling for the hem of her panties, then crawling downward as they tunneled beneath the thin barrier.

He felt her. Well-trimmed, almost clean and ever so wet further below. Jaune crooked his fingers to enter her as she spread her legs as far as she could. Then, just as his middle finger was just one part deep, she shook and came.

Winter moaned for him in delicious, arousing tones, her hand grabbing his and squeezing her breast with it. Her butt backed into his erection as she rode her climax on his finger, her whole body seeming to scream for the blonde knight.

He shouldn’t. He knew that he shouldn’t, yet she was...tantalizing.

Just as he contemplated his new dilemma, Winter was upon him, having wiggled out of her recent position. She was kissing him front on the mouth, her tongue breaking through his lips and simply...made out with him. He was too stunned to react properly to it all, and soon she disengaged.

“You...why couldn’t I meet you months sooner? Tell me, Mr Arc.” Winter ground her hips against his, his erection throbbing against the friction. Her eyes held a silent plea.

Jaune felt his jaw working, yet producing now sound, though soon he forced the words out of his mouth. “What? How? But-”

“You are perfect,” the older girl purred as she sat down properly on his pelvis, holding his face between her hands. “Everything I could ask for in a man, all wrapped up in one.”

“Y-you don’t know that!” Jaune’s inferiority complex kicked in in full force. “For all you know, I’m a lousy cook!”

“Are you?”

“Well, no, I’m actually pretty okay- that’s beside the poi- MMM!”

Winter kissed him again, less frantic and more languid this time, enjoying her tongue coiling around his. Jaune leaned in on instinct, his muscle dancing alongside hers. The Schnee hummed in satisfaction and desire as she continued rubbing herself on him.

She came up for air once more, smiling down at him. “More,” she whispered as she almost tore the clothing off her body, her speed fueled by her immense desire. Jaune pulled his own top off automatically, all sense forgotten, only lust remaining.

His hands soon met Winter’s tits, still within her bra, though even it could not hold the pleasant jiggly feeling of the mounds. She quickly got rid of the hindrance, pressing his hands down on her chest soon after and grinding against his hips more. Jaune leaned upwards, meeting the Specialist’s lips once more. She separated soon enough, her hand fumbling with his zipper.

No words were spoken, there were only hushed gasps and heavy breathing. Winter slid off his lap, plopping her shapely rear down on the floor and working his pants off to reveal his erection.

“Beautiful,” she gasped, immediately lunging to put it in her mouth as if it was a tasty morsel she long sought after. Jaune gasped as her hungry mouth met his crown, slurping at it. The specialist played the rest by ear, moving her tongue and mouth and hand the way he would enjoy it the most, exploring her knight’s weak points.

He gasped at her moves, her wet mouth hungrily servicing him, and subconsciously moved his hands towards her head, helping her bob up and down. Winter almost came then and there, the feeling of being _ used _by him only one stage before being well and truly conquered body and spirit. Her own hips bucked with every thrust of his deeper into her mouth. She choked once, a terrible weakness on her part, and his thrusts became more shallow almost immediately. Her whine of disappointment and apology left Jaune gasping, however, and the minx soon found that humming caused a man pleasure during fellatio.

With that, she started humming, only for him to bellow out her name in bliss and hold her head closer to his pelvis, blasting his cum into her mouth. Winter came then and there, the experience being almost everything she wished for.

Almost.

Careful not to spill a drop, the fair-haired swordswoman slowly pulled off his still raging erection, cheeks bulging from the load he graced her with. It was tangy, but oddly sweet along with a hint of bitterness.

If this was his flavor, Winter wished for it every day.

A loud gulp came from her as his semen disappeared down Winter’s warm gullet, allowing her to gulp for precious air as she relished the lingering feeling. Alas, Jaune had different plans, though none less pleasurable.

The Specialist found herself pleasantly surprised as she was lifted off the ground and thrown onto the bed, bouncing off the mattress a little before Jaune descended upon her, gaze hungry and wanting, his cock still hard and willing to claim her.

She said nothing, but smiled in elation and spread her legs for him.

The blonde looked down, at her mons decorated with a neat tuft of white hair just above it. His crown soon met her lips and parted them, slick with her girlcum.

Winter’s eyes rolled up inside her head. Her dream man had entered her! She was so aroused that the tear of her hymen went unnoticed; no pain, only a trickle of blood out of her. His hand found her bun as he stared at her icy blue eyes, hips setting at hers, and worked to undo it.

Jaune found the right place and the knot came loose. To Winter, this was like all her fantasies coming true. This strapping man started to move as his hands ran through her freed locks, signifying her fall from the dignified specialist into...into…

Into nothing more than his property.

“I’m yours,” she gasped as he moved, gently first, but speeding up. “All yours, all yours! Do me!”

His hands roamed her form again as he sped up, the slaps becoming louder and louder as her wetness squelched under his cock entering her.

Winter’s heart was overflowing with pure happiness. Here she was, being fucked and caressed, defiled and worshipped, _ claimed _by this man who moved faster and faster, causing her to moan out her sweet nothings.

“Fuck me!” she shrieked in between, her form shaking as she came again, leaving Jaune to halt his assault on her pussy as he gasped at it choking his dick.

“Oh gods, you’re so tight!”

“All for you!” she moaned out as he moved again, her arms snaking around his neck. His eyes met hers and they kissed.

The time was perfect.

He came a flood. His load filled her up, marking her, ruining her for any other! She could feel his balls pulse as he pressed deep inside her, his hips resting against her own.

But then his thrusts resumed! Strong, determined, leaving every last drop inside her! His arms pulled her legs up, leaving her knees near her shoulder.

“Good gods,” he moaned as he looked down at her flushed, sweaty form, tits heaving under her breath while he adjusted, his cock burying itself even deeper inside of her. “Why are you so… why do you have to be so…”

“For you,” she repeated with a smile, feeling complete beneath him, ready to serve him in her full capacity as a woman.

Jaune, her conqueror.

Though Winter felt like she was forgetting something important…

Whatever it was, the thought flew out her head as he resumed his thrusts, aiming to paint her womb white.

It was not important, anyway. He mattered more, his hands roaming her body even in her position, his tongue running along her neck before finding the inside of her mouth again, leaving her moans muffled as he fucked her.

Even as his third load pooled inside her, she knew that he was far, far from finished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repressed people are the kinkiest


End file.
